A Week of Us
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: This is where all Gajevy Love Fest 2016 Related Prompt Fanfiction will be posted by me. COMPLETE
1. No Panties

ShadowKurayami: So, I got ahold of the prompt list for the Gajevy Love Fest.  
This is the Warm up prompt for August 12.

Also, for those of you who follow me. I will be posting these on both my Tumblr and AO3 under the username TsukiyoSaiai. It is a possibility I will be changing my username on FFN to that as well.

All smut will be posted onto my AO3 and will be censored slightly here on FFN to avoid the store being taken down.

 **The list of prompts is here** : post/ 148780929361/ fuckyeahgajevy-our-favorite-smutty-week-is

Just remove all the Spaces and add dots where needed.

* * *

Gajevy

Prompt: No Panties

OneShot

Dress to Impress

* * *

Fairy Tail had just been re-established as a Guild, and everyone was happy to be back. Both the mages of old and new to the guild and the city of Magnolia.

Most recently, in thanks for putting Magnolia back on the map, a good portion of the citizens decided the mages needed a real night out. Somewhere besides their guild, thus with a bit of coaxing (and a hefty insurance payment) a large group of fans in Magnolia got them VIP to a popular club in town.

Alcohol and dancing, an all-around night for the mages to enjoy themselves and the thanks from the citizens.

"Levy! Have you gotten your dress yet?" Lisanna waved at her blue haired friend from her seat at the bar, interrupting her conversation with her sister when the blunette walked into the Guild.

"Mhm. I got it yesterday after I finished my translations." Levy smiled, moving to pull up at seat at the bar, away from all of her usual companions. "It is pretty different from what I usually wear, but I love it!"

Everyone was pretty excited. Usually parties were higher class events, thus black tie event. Most of the guys and some of the girls were pretty annoyed with the idea of continuous black tie events.

Levy McGarden was one of the people most excited. She was the top example of introverted in the Guild. She was typically a quiet, little thing that wanted to read her books in peace.

"I'm surprised you're so excited. I never figured you to be much for booze and dancing." Cana smirked, taking a swig of her whiskey before wrapping her arms around Levy. "Maybe our innocent Levy, isn't so innocent!" The brunette laughed, causing Mirajane and Lisanna to join in.

Levy just smiled and giggled at her friends. _"Oh, if only you knew…"_

"So, what color is your dress baby blue?" Cana asked, leaning over Levy's shoulder to take another swig of her drink.

"Mm, I just went with black. Something simple." Levy hummed, smiling brightly when Mira set down a cup of coffee in front of her.

In reality, she chose the color because it would be easier to find a dark corner away from everyone, especially when Gajeel saw her in the dress.

Levy was far from as innocent as people thought, especially with the large Iron Dragon Slayer. She and him had been active with each other since after Tartarus.

None of the other Guild members knew, and both she and Gajeel were fine with that. They enjoyed their privacy, and as much as they loved their friends at the Guild, they were very nosy.

Levy bit her lower lip to keep the stupid smile off her face as she listened to the girls talk about their outfits once Erza, Wendy, and Lucy joined them at the bar.

* * *

"Ya aren't getting dressed here?" Gajeel raised a brow at his girlfriend. His hair was damp from a shower.

"No, I came to grab a few things. All the girls are heading to Lucy's to do make-up and hair stuff." She explained, moving to lightly run her hand over his still damp chest.

"Ya don't need that shit." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her small hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist and her palm as his scorching red eyes met her sweet honey gaze.

"I know. But sometimes it's fun. Besides, I promise not to let them overdo it." She said lightly, cheeks tinted red from the heat behind his gaze. She knew what he wanted and as much as she wanted to… she would end up being late.

"Just stay home, Shrimp." His grip tightened slightly and he tugged the petite blunette into his arms. "Let's skip the fuckin' party." He growled lightly, his fingers catching her chin.

" _Don't give in, Levy. You are a strong, stubborn woman!"_ The Solid Script Mage scolded herself as she leaned into his touch, eyes looking at him half lidded.

"Stay home with me, Lev." His voice dropped as he leaned over.

" _Kiss him and go. You have plans!"_ Her mind was screaming as she found herself submitting to his voice and touch, leaning into him for a kiss.

His lips were still as rough and chapped as the first time she kissed him. It was fitting for him.

His hand slid from her chin to her cheek, his other hand cupping her other cheek as he drew her in closer, deepening the kiss, drawing a weak moan of protest from the smaller mage.

As he moved to draw her in further, her hand pushed on his broad chest. "Gajeel." She whined weakly. "I really want to go to this party, and you and I need some time out of the house." She pulled away to look up at him, a pout on her lips.

The large man felt himself falter. He just wanted to stay home and have her in every way possible while the Guild was away. No councilmen, no Pantherlily, no Guild members. Just a night alone with his girl.

"Please?" She looked up at him, eyes seeming to be glossy, her pouting continued.

"Fuck! Fine! Ya owe me one, Shorty!" He growled in annoyance, his hands releasing her as he caved in. He couldn't resist that damn pout of hers.

This earned a bright smile, her arms wrapping around his midsection and a brief nuzzle to his chest.

"I promise, you'll love tonight. I'll see you there, okay?" She released him and moved to grab her small bag of make-up and her hair supplies.

"Okay." He sighed in annoyance, but a small smirk graced his lips as she leaned up on her tip toes to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"Love you~!" She chirped happily before leaving to go to Lucy's.

A hand moved to cover his face, red with embarrassment at her words. He had still yet to be able to say the words back to her. He'd do it some day, and she knew he loved her... she said she knew from his actions.

* * *

Girl time had been interesting to say the least.

Levy had been let into Lucy's apartment to see a small crowd of girls. Cana was curling Juvia's hair in large loose ringlets, both women clad in their lingerie, with Carla scolding them for their attire around Wendy.

Wendy wasn't joining them at the club, but the girls were helping her get ready for her "Not-date" with Chelia. It had been cute watching the female Dragon Slayer get so flustered over the girl, especially at her quiet confession of the crush she had on the Sky God Slayer.

Levy had quickly been pulled into a by the half-dressed Lucy and Lisanna. A weak pout on her lips as Lucy took control of getting her make-up while Lisanna took over hair.

"Not too heavy on the make-up." She commented to Lucy who just have her a cat like smile.

"Course not, especially after we took a peek at that little number you have hiding in my closet." Lucy commented loudly, everyone except Wendy and Carla were now looking at the small blunette as her face turned red.

A knock at the door caused Wendy to jump. "O-oh look! Chelia is here." She stuttered. She had also seen the dress and knew the conversations that were likely to follow Lucy's comment were far from appropriate for her age.

"Have fun, Wendy! Let Chelia know she can stay at Fairy Hills if she needs to!" Erza called to Wendy as the small girl and Carla very quickly left.

Erza was in the middle of brushing Bisca's hair, while Mirajane worked on her make up. It was busy and fun, full of gossip until it turned onto Levy.

"I bet Baby Blue plans on seducing a certain pierced Dragon Slayer!" Cana laughed.

"Are you guys a couple yet?" Mira asked as she finished applying lipstick on Bisca's mouth.

"Juvia is so happy for Levy!"

The comments and questions kept coming in.

"S-so Lucy, I heard that Erza invited Jellal." Levy tried to deter the conversation from herself and to someone else.

The scarlet haired woman soon glanced up with wide eyes and a face matching her hair.

"Oh really? Erza~ is that why you're wearing that?" Mira purred out.

"W-well you asked Laxus, Mira!" Erza yelled, causing everyone to laugh

It continued around like that until each of them were ready to go. Levy was very thankful for her friends, they happily encouraged what they assumed (correctly) to be seduction plans.

She loved her friends. They were so crazy, but they were amazing.

The large group of girls easily made it to the nightclub once they left Lucy's apartment. People on the street openly gawking at the girls as they passed.

* * *

"Hey Levy, I see Gajeel." Lucy snickered, pointing towards the bar where he was with Natsu and Laxus, the three talking over beers, getting along for once.

"Natsu too." She giggled, looking at her blonde friend. "And, there goes Laxus." The blunette commented as she watched Mira pass the Second Generation Dragon Slayer and tugged him onto the dance floor.

"Good luck." Lucy winked as she went to go pull Natsu away from the bar to take him dancing.

"Hope you didn't wait too long." Levy's voice was soft, and despite the loud music and the loud people, she knew Gajeel heard her.

When he turned around his eyes narrowed.

"Now I know why you didn't bring that home. I would have never let ya fuckin' leave the house like that." He saw the way some people stared at her.

His little fairy was clad in a skin tight, one-shoulder, long-sleeved dress that ended just below her ass and a pair of black, strappy heels. Her hair done up in a messy half wrap Dutch braid, leaving the left side of her hair to pour in waves and curls over her exposed shoulder.

"That was part of the reason, I didn't bring it home." She smirked playfully, lips red from lipstick, eyes bright and outlined in black.

"Yer fuckin' killin' me." He growled, pulling her tightly to him.

"That was the point, Ga~ji~ru." She giggled, her fingers moving against his button down shirt, until they met some of his exposed chest from a few button being left undone.

"Damnit, Shrimp." He growled and his lips descended onto hers in a rough kiss. Any privacy or secret pertaining their relationship out the window, and neither of them could find themselves to care.

Her fingers entangled in his dark hair, tugging him closer as she kissed him back, her head tilted slightly as she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth. She happily let him take control of the kiss as her fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt.

"Damn…" He growled slightly as their lips parted.

Her honey gaze slightly hazy when he looked at her. He knew she loved how he kissed her, he never hesitated with kissing her. Forceful, passionate kisses that left her mind spinning; at least that was what she told him.

"Gihe. Can you even think straight after that?" He teased her with a smirk only to blink in surprise as her hands moved to his collar and dragged him back into another kiss.

The kiss was passionate and frenzied with Levy holding him tightly; her lips moving against his, trying to take control of the kiss.

"Go Levy!" Cana cheered with a bottle in her hand, causing the girl to break the kiss out of surprise.

"Damn it, Cana." She huffed, looking at her boyfriend. Soon she looked to Cana and tossed the currently drunken female an annoyed glare before pulling Gajeel away from direct sight.

Gajeel couldn't help but enjoy Levy's slight assertiveness tonight, allowing his gaze to take in her form as they moved towards the back hallway that lead towards the back exit.

"Got somethin' in mind for tonight, Shorty?" He grinned. Once they were out of sight from the members of their Guild, he pulled her to him; large hands gripped her by her waist and shoved her against the wall once he picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he carefully moved his hands down to her hips.

Levy's eyes were half lidded, watching as he blinked in surprise.

"Yer not…?" He was confused.

"Mhm. I know." She hummed as she let his mind process what he had discovered.

"But…"

"They leave lines and I wasn't going to sit around Lucy's apartment in a thong. Just took them off—Mmph!"

Her soft words were cut off with an aggressive kiss full of tongue, a weak moan escaping her as she felt him take control to dominate the kiss completely as she responded to him. Her fingers tangling in his hair as she tried to pull him closer.

His hands gliding down to the hem of her dress that was already beginning to inch up her thighs. Slipping his hand under the fabric, he felt her smooth skin against his rough hands.

Her fingers tugged at his hair, breaking apart the kiss. She met his gaze with a slow smile before she leaned back in; her lips moved against his neck, nibbling and sucking on his neck and throat.

He growled lightly as she worked to leave multiple marks over his neck while he pushed her dress up around her hips.

His hands gripped her exposed thighs, pushing up against her so his clad erection brushed her exposed womanhood, making the blunette gasp softly against his neck.

"Fuck, Lev." He hissed lightly. He could smell her arousal. It was so sweet and spicy… utterly suffocating right now. "I need to be inside you, right fucking now." He growled as he pulled back to look at her.

She just smiled teasingly. "I'm yours, Gajeel." Her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

Usually she'd be embarrassed, redder than a tomato, but right now she just wanted him. She felt an ache in her neither regions at his deep growl, it was possessive and demanding and sent shivers up her spine.

The large man soon had her withering and crying out in pleasure against him as he pinned her to the wall. The small mage taking every ounce of his enthusiasm from her attire… or from what it lacked at least.

Her limbs clung to him, but her grip weakened, everything felt amazing and sort of like gelatin at the same time. When Gajeel's lips parted from Levy's, she looked up at him with glazed over honey eyes.

"Gihe… Yer so fuckin' beautiful, Lev." Gajeel loved seeing her like this. Flushed and glowing in post-coital bliss; her lips were swollen from all the kissing, her hair in disarray… and her eyes showing pure love and adoration.

"Mmm, not half bad yourself, you lug." She weakly laughed. "I told you that you'd enjoy tonight."

He couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped him at her words. "You were right. Yer always right, Levy." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's go home. Cause I sure as hell ain't lettin' you back out there knowin' you aren't wearing panties."

A laugh and a nod was her only response.

The two fixing their clothes before they left out the back entrance. The Iron Dragon Slayer cradling his blue fairy, taking her home.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: So, nothing overly explicit due to the fact I'd rather not risk anything getting taken down on FanFiction. Any Full Lemons and Smut will be posted to my AO3 Account Happily.


	2. First Time

ShadowKurayami: Gajevy Love Fest Prompt 1 Today.

My Gajevy Love Fest posts might be late due to school and work starting soon.

Also. I absolutely love Wordsmith for giving me words to use.

Word used with Prompt: Kismet meaning Fate or Destiny

* * *

Gajevy

Prompt: First Time

One-Shot

Rated: NSFW

Kismet Evening

* * *

Summary:

Who said the first time together had to come after falling in love?

Set several months before Lucy joins Fairy Tail

* * *

Levy was doing a translation mission in Onibus, but since it was a simple mission she had gone solo. Jet and Droy had put up a fuss about their team leader going alone, but quickly both Mirajane and Erza had scolded the men.

She finished up early, but the trains were having issues so she was stuck in Onibus for the evening. Sitting at a pub, she sipped down some mixed drink.

Levy knew she was a light weight, but she also knew when enough was enough. There was a point in which she felt herself giddy and knew to stop, or she'd be a hyper little brat and goofy as all can be.

Her eyes darted around the bar, her body clad in a blue vest, a yellow bikini top, and a pair of black jeans that hugged her tightly. Her light pen tucked away in her pocket, and her hair was held back by a ribbon.

"What's a tiny thing like ya doin' here?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "Gee, like that is the first time I've been asked that tonight." She looked up at the man and blinked.

He wasn't the typical drunken man. His hair was a mess of long, raven black hair, his eyes were a piercing crimson, and his face was decorated with silver studs along his brow, nose, and chin.

"Probably not. But, yer pretty tiny, Shrimp. Gihehe."

She found his chuckle to be so odd, yet strangely attractive.

"Remember this big guy. I'm perfect height to punch you in the balls." She snapped, taking another sip of her drink. Liquid courage, alright. Once the glass was empty she pushed it away. Her eyes moving back to the man as he began laughing more.

She caught the mark on his shoulder, Phantom Lord. She heard of it, and she knew their reputation… but he didn't seem too bad besides his short jokes.

"Ya got some attitude their Shrimp." His fingers caught her chin and she raised a brow. It was definitely the alcohol talking, but she liked how he didn't back down from her alcohol induced sassiness.

"You're pretty cocky for someone I just threatened to punch where it hurts." She commented lightly. Her honey eyes were a bit hazy with alcohol. Enough to be tipsy, but not enough to be drunk and forget this night.

"Well, someone has to be man 'nough for a pretty, little thing like ya." His grin reminded her of a predator, like he wanted to eat her.

Just that thought had her mind going to more… pleasurable activities.

"Gonna at least give me a name, big guy?" She asked, slowly jerking her chin from his grip to set some jewels on the counter for the bar tender.

 _She definitely didn't do this kind of thing._

"Call me Kurogane." He grinned broadly. A moniker she recognized; Phantom Lord had Kurogane Gajeel, one of their top members.

 _She knew she should walk away._

"Acacia." She replied calmly. It was her middle name that very few people knew. Having been named after the small, brightly colored flower.

He grinned, he knew it wasn't her real name, but it would work.

 _But, somewhere in her soul…_

"Nah, yer Shrimp. Maybe Shorty." He leaned into the bar. His six foot something towering over her five foot nothing.

She rolled her eyes before she found herself pulled to him. "Come along, Acacia… I'll show ya why you didn't just walk away." The hinting, low tone in his voice had her practically melting. His hand on her chin, thumb brushing her lower lip.

Something about this man… he was dark and dangerous and massive… her complete opposite, yet it was drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

 _She desired him from the moment her eyes looked at him._

Her lips parted and she lightly nipped at his thumb. "Then show me, Kurogane. Give me a reason to follow you."

Her words were small, yet they challenged him in ways he hadn't been challenged before. Women usually got up and followed him, not bantered at his joking comments… nor did they ever want a reason to follow.

 _She played a game with a deadly dragon, with her as a tiny faerie._

His hand let her chin, eyes distracted by her full, pink lips before his hand slid into her hair and he slammed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Her gasp in surprise giving him the opportunity to push his tongue into the cavern of her mouth; tasting her, feeling her tongue weakly battle his.

She was sweet in ways he never knew. He needed to have this woman. She was tiny all around, small size, small breasts… yet her hips were well rounded giving her an amazing ass and her legs, although she was short, were long and shaped.

 _He could kill her. He could ruin her._

"That 'nough for ya, Shorty?" He smirked as he broke the kiss. Her gaze was hazy, utterly dazzled by the kiss.

Before he could get another word in, she fisted her hands in his shirt and yanked him back down, kissing him roughly. This time it was his turn to be surprised, but he couldn't help but enjoy this tiny woman kissing him.

 _And, she didn't hesitate in moving closer._

His arms roughly pulled her to him, lifting her easily. He had quickly forgotten that he and this pocket woman were in the middle of some cheap bar. "Come on, we're goin'." He growled lightly against her lips.

This time, she didn't protest, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and he easily carried her small body to his hotel room.

* * *

The door slammed shut as the couple went inside. It was a disarray of kissing and tearing at each other's clothes. Her vest had popped a button at his tugging, the fabric being thrown to the floor as she pushed his jacket form his arms.

He was built, his arms shaped, his chest defined under his shirt. Her lips met his in a rough kiss as his hands gripped her hips, slamming her back against the wall. "Fuck, woman." He growled in excitement as she moved to nibble on his lower lip.

Her hand moved to tug at his shirt and he grunted, using his pelvis to hold her up after she wrapped her legs around him, his arms tore his shirt up over his head.

Her hands fumbled with the small knot before letting the bikini top fall to the floor.

His lips avoided hers this time, and found her pert breasts. One of his large hands kneading the small mound as his lips and teeth sucked and nibbled on her nipple. He had left her nipple for a moment to bite on a smooth bit of skin on the small mound of her breasts. She hissed and yanked his hair; there was no doubt that would bruise by morning.

"Gihe…" He laughed lightly at her hiss. "Can't take a bit of pain?" He arched a studded brow as he smirked.

"I can take the pain…" So, she was a closet masochist. He didn't need to know that. "But if we're just here for you to bite me, I'll go back down to the bar and get someone to actually fuck me." She glared at him.

"Oh. I'll fuck ya. I like to toy with my girls."

"Mm but Kurogane…" She crooned, her hand cupping his cheek and caressing it in almost a loving manner before her hand gripped his hair and roughly yanked on the dark locks, forcing his head closer to hers. "I'm not one of your girls. So, either fuck me, or I'll find someone who will." She growled out.

He grinned, looking into her glaring eyes. It was interesting, he thought they were a shade of honey, turns out around the pupil they were an amber color that faded out into honey.

He liked that she challenged and played this verbal game of cat and mouse with him. No, she wasn't one of his girls, but if he had his choice she'd be his then and there. She was five foot nothing of pure sass and beauty.

He felt her hand in his hair tug him down to her lips, kissing him roughly. He didn't argue like he usually would; he found himself enjoying her challenge more than he would. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth, toying with her tongue… he was getting drunk off her scent and her taste.

Levy couldn't help but moan against his lips; this man's touch set her blood on fire. Her hands moved against his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch.

The two could taste the alcohol on each other, and its silent promise of this being a one-time thing.

"Bed…" She whimpered, rocking her hips into him. The ache that started at the bar had grown painful by now.

"Say please." He chuckled making her pull her lips away from his. A sharp glare met his gaze before she leaned in, kissing his neck before suddenly biting down.

He hissed at the sudden bite. It didn't hurt as much as it surprised him that she'd bite him to reprimand him.

"Now, Kurogane. I want you now." She whined softly.

"Not yet, Shorty." His words made her growl. Feeling him pull her pants down, taking her panties with them, she was left naked in his arms.

Her mind fuzzy with confusion as he began lowering himself to his knees before all logical thought left her.

He wanted to see if all of her tasted as good as her lips. He had her back against the wall, her legs over his broad shoulders… and his mouth had quickly found her drenched slit.

He teased her with a long lick, proving to himself that she was sweet everywhere. His hands kneaded the flesh of her ass as his head turned, biting her inner thigh. He loved watching her pale skin darken with the imprint of his teeth… that after tonight she'd have bruises to remind her of him.

Her breathing was labored from excitement and pleasure, fingers entangled in his hair. Half lidded eyes looking down at him. His tongue was hot on her burning flesh… his piercings a shocking cold on the heated skin.

Her thighs would be decorated with his bites… she knew this when she felt him bite another spot and then another. The stinging mixture of pain and pleasure caused her to hiss out his moniker.

When he finally stopped leaving bite marks in her, she cried out in pleasure because his tongue found her clit, running over the bundle of nerves before pressing his face closer, sucking on it as he inhaled her scent.

Her scent was in layers: The weakest was of honeysuckle and lavender covered up with a stronger scent of ink and parchment and her arousal being the strongest was sharp and strong of cinnamon and other spicy, tangy scents he didn't recognize. It was so complex, but it was fitting.

Her taste was so sweet and simple, despite her complex scent of her, her magic, and her arousal. She tasted sweet and pure. And he couldn't help but feel suddenly so damn possessive over a girl that gave him a false name.

Her moans drowned out everything after a while. Focusing on her whines and moans as he sucked on her clit before moving to plunge his tongue into her. His eyes lifted to catch the sight of her.

Her head against the wall, back arched away, her thighs trembling on his shoulders as he tasted her inner walls. So tight and hot, she'd be a vice on his cock. That was for sure.

If he had been a good man, maybe he would have tried to keep her after tonight, but Gajeel Redfox was not a good man. He was a dog of Phantom Lord… a top dog, but still a dog to Jose nonetheless.

Pretty little blunettes were supposed to run from him, not beg him to make her cum like she was.

Her hands pushing him closer, gasping and moaning. "Please… I'm so close!" Her fingers tugging at his hair, her thighs fighting to close against him, to hold him in place.

He gave her what she wanted. A scream of pleasure tearing from her thrust as his arm wrapped around her leg to flick his thumb back and forth on her clit as his tongue swirled around inside her.

Usually he couldn't stand screamers, they were often too loud, too high pitched, too something. But her scream was beautiful. The sound of her screaming in pleasure as she came over his tongue made his cock twitch in his pants.

He moved up her body to place her on the floor, his fingers finding her blue hair to drag her into a kiss. She responded immediately, her tongue meeting his, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

His large arm wrapped around her as he pulled her to the bed, not bothering to break the kiss. His hands letting her go long enough to shove his pants and boxers down his hips, kicking his boots off in the process.

"I want us to ride my cock, Shorty. I wanna see a tiny thing like you take all of me."

His grin made her bite her lip as she moved to pull away. Her cheeks set aflame when she saw his cock. Like his face, he was pierced elsewhere. Four on each side of his hips. Along the underside of his cock he bad four on each side of the shaft in a Jacob's Latter piercing, and through the head of his cock was a Prince Albert. And like the rest of him, he was huge.

Her small hands pushed on his chest to have him fall into the small inn bed. She didn't hesitate in straddling his lap, her soaked slit against the Prince Albert piercing.

It didn't matter that she wasn't a virgin; his size alone would make her feel like one. With how wet she was, and with all the precum he was leaking there was enough lubrication for her to lower herself on his cock.

"O-oh… fuck.." She panted as she moaned as slowly she took his large cock into her. Inch by inch sank into her.

Hot, wet, velvety walls clung to his shaft as he was inched inside. The deeper he got the tighter she was. By the time she had completely bottomed herself out, she was a vice around him.

"Fuck, yer so damned tight." He snarled in pleasure. Everything was demanding that he flip them over and pound her pussy into oblivion, but he wanted to watched her bounce on his cock… wanted to watch her pleasure herself, using his cock.

He was the biggest she had ever had before, and with the piercings they were rubbing every sweet spot she had. Slowly, her hands moved to his torso, resting against his sculpted abs as she began lifting her hips and dropping them down. The petite woman slowly riding him.

His eyes were swimming with lust, watching as she got into a steady rhythm. The blue haired girl had her head thrown back in pleasure. Whines and moans passing her lips. He also smirked at her pleasure induced comments on how big he was.

His hands lifted along the curve of her body, occasionally grunting with pleasure. His callused hand cupping her breast, thumb rolling around her nipple.

"A-ahh~… Kuro…ga..ne…"

Her broken moan of his moniker broke the last thread of control he had. Soon, he had her pinned beneath him. His hands at her thigh, sliding to behind her knee.

Crimson met honey and his hips pulled back. A whine of protest escaping her as he only let the head inside her. That sweet whine turned into a cry as he slammed himself back inside her. The sound of her moans and his pelvis slamming into her filled the air.

She was writhing in pleasure under him. Legs trembling, her pussy tightening as the sudden switch from her steady riding to his brute force sent her over the edge into another climax.

He let out choked groans, she was so tight and hot around him. Her second orgasm had her squeezing him. He just pounded into her tight body, through her orgasm. Her pants and moans were like a drug… he had to hear more.

"Shorty... Yer so damn tight. So fuckin' perfect fer my cock." He growled as his lips moved to one of her small breasts. Sucking on the pert nipple as he slowed his pace a bit, lengthening the thrusts to drag out her pleasure and to hold back on his own climax.

"Look at ya…" He growled against her breast. He couldn't help himself, while thrusting into her, his lips moved from her breast to her collar. Kissing and biting at her exposed flesh. He wanted her marked as his in place of the one making he couldn't give this perfect woman.

Bites and hickies covered her chest and shoulders. Her hair in complete disarray from losing her ribbon. She was a wild faerie, and he was a ruthless dragon. Something the orange lined guild mark on her back proved to him. A Fairy Tail mage with a Phantom Lord dog.

Arms wrapped around him, nails scratching along the length of his back when his cock or piercings pressed against a sensitive spot. Her moans were heavy and hot against his ear.

"Please… I want you to cum with me, Kurogane." Her whisper was a plead. "I'm on a contraceptive, so don't worry." She whispered, nuzzling behind his ear.

She didn't know why she desired that feeling so bad, but she was so glad Erza and Mira pushed for all the female mages to get on the contraceptive potion.

His thrusts suddenly doubled, hitting as deep and hard as they could. He usually just pulled out, but her pleading and telling him of her being on birth control… it was all he needed.

His lips parted in a hiss and growl of pleasure. His hand moving her legs around him as he slammed inside her. Grunting as he couldn't stop his climax any longer. The scream of pleasure that tore from her throat once more told him she was also at her limit.

His body went stiff, pulling her to him as he emptied himself deep within her. Her climax making her body milk him for all that he was worth.

Panting, he pulled from her. Admiring the sight of what he caused before he collapsed into the bed next to her. Her body littered with bites, finger and hand shaped bruises, and her leaking core; he caused all of that.

It had been a long time since anyone worked him up enough like that… and he wanted more, but he has a long trip ahead of him in the morning to get back to Oak Town.

Levy curled up against him, she was exhausted. She had only taken a few moments to fall asleep, her body curled into his for warmth and she was out like a light.

He chuckled and buried himself into his pillow before following suit.

* * *

When morning came Levy woke up sore…. Wonderfully, wonderfully sore. Her eyes hazy as she moved to look around the room. Her lover from last night was gone, and she wasn't too surprised. She went to clean up in the bathroom before frowning at a note that was left.

 _"Great time, Shrimp._

 _Keeping a prize._

 _-Kurogane."_

Her eyes shot around the room. _"Pants, top, vest, shoes… THAT ASSHOLE!"_

She growled in annoyance, pulling what she had of her clothes on as she went to head to the train, wanting to get back to Magnolia and sleep for a week. She didn't bother hiding the marks… mainly because she couldn't until she got home where her make-up was.

She pouted the entire trip home and went directly to Fairy Hills to change and cover up the marks on her body.

 _"Not like I'll ever see him again anyways."_ She thought as she looked up at the sky once she got home, pausing at the front doors before pushing them open to greet everyone.

* * *

Gajeel had gotten home and threw his things onto his bed at the guild. His prize, her panties, tucked away safely.

He doubted he'd ever see the girl again. He had recognized her guild mark, Fairy Tail, easily just as she likely recognized his.

It wasn't for several months. He was being sent to Fairy Tail. He destroyed the guild, catching her scent in the building, showing she there often.

The next night, he was sent to attack Fairy Tails little light. Levy McGarden, leader of Team Shadow Gear. Jose wanted a war, and attacking her would get one.

Gajeel shrugged. It wasn't until he was on that rooftop that her realized who she was. Jealousy putting in his stomach at he two men with her.

It didn't matter, Monsters didn't get the girl. Bad guys never got the girl. He was the bad guy and a monster. He was down and attacking before they could even turn around. His eyes caught hers before his hand slammed her head into a wall.

Her teammates stayed down, but she got back up to fight.

She didn't last long. Throwing Solid Script: Fire at him, then she made her mistake of using Solid Script: Iron.

The look of horror on her face as he began eating the iron didn't compare to the pain her screams from his attacks caused him. He was the bad guy. It was better this way…

Pinning her to the tree last, ripping her vest open, he used the light pen Jose gave him to mark her skin with the Phantom Lord symbol.

 _"Monsters don't get the girl. And dragons sure as hell don't get to keep faeries. It's better this way…"_

* * *

ShadowKurayami: Here we go now.

Did I add a bit of the No Panties prompt in there? Yes, yes I did. I felt my No panties prompt was very lack luster. So here is this to make up for it.

Also, I love the idea of Gajeel and Levy before the Phantom Lord attack. That they have some kind of relationship before he attacks.


	3. Piercing

ShadowKurayami: So here is Day Two of the Gajevy Love Fest

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: Chendy

Rated: M

Prompt: Piercing

Surprise

* * *

Summary:

Levy always wanted to get a piercing. She had a fascination with her boyfriend's many piercings. Maybe it was time for her to find out just why he enjoyed them so much.

Magic Council AU

* * *

Levy was lying in bed with her mate. The small blunette had officially become the mate of the Iron Dragon Slayer, Kurogane Gajee, the current Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, two months after the two had joined the Magic Council.

While he had joined the Rune Knights as Captain of the CEU, Levy had been invited to become the Vice-Captain of the Information Unit, under Jura Neekis.

The two and Pantherlily had vastly grown since they joined the Magic Council.

Levy had developed her magic, learning Holy Solid Script Magic as well as practiced more with her letter magic and began studying ancient scripts of Script Magic.

Gajeel had not only grown in physical strength, he had grown in mental strength as well. He did still grow jealous quickly, especially when he learned the blunette had a male apprentice, but he tried to stay calm at work.

Lily had also grown. His magic ability to hold his battle form had greatly extended and he had studied with Levy and learned small spells to use while fighting hand-to-hand to increase the power he had in each hit.

The group was doing well outside of Fairy Tail, though they did miss their home.

Levy had made new friends, especially after Lucy had stopped writing. She had kept in contact with Juvia and Lucy until about four months into the guild being disbanded Lucy stopped replying. Juvia followed suit two months later. She had been worried about the girls, but with her new status, she was unable to just pick up and leave to go half way across Fiore to visit each girl who lived on opposite sides of the continent from each other.

Wendy still kept in contact, often sending her and Gajeel pictures of her and her best friend and crush, Chelia. They had an innocent relationship, and as much as Gajeel wanted to go big brother on the pink haired Sky God Slayer, she was far too adorable and made Wendy way too happy for him to do that.

* * *

"What's on yer mind?" Gajeel didn't even bother opening his eyes. He knew she was awake and she just smiled, moving so her head was on his chest, eyes peering up at his relaxed face.

"Mm a lot of things. How we met." She felt him tense under her and she just pressed a kiss to his chest. "How we grew as friends. How you grew in Fairy Tail. How easy it was for me to fall in love with you. How much I enjoy your piercings. How much we've grown here in the Magic Council."

"How much you like my piercings, huh?" He peeked one of his eyes open, a smirk on his face.

"Of course that's the one you hear." She laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "Yes. I love your piercings. Every single one of them." She whispered against his lips.

His large hand moved to pull her closer to him. He easily deepened the kiss, his warm palm on her cool back.

"Course it is. I love hearin' my mate is happy with me." He grinned and she smiled up at him.

"Of course I'm happy with you. Emotionally, physically, mentally." She purred out, her head moving to rest on his chest again.

He just moved his hand away from her back, brushing her wild cornflower locks from her face. Admiring her beauty.

No one was to see this side of him but Levy. The Iron Dragon Slayer loved his reputation as much as his pretty little mate.

Only a few people knew of how far their relationship had escalated. Jura, Warren, Wendy, Lily, and Chelia.

Due to their prior close friendship, and painful memories from the Tartarus attack, Warren had granted the three a temporary home to reside in as long as they were in the Magic Council.

The house was a large four-bedroom home. All three having separate rooms until the two mages mated. Then Levy's old room became a study for her while she planned out strategies and deciphered information for Gajeel and Lily's missions.

Gajeel just gazed at her, his fingers moving through her hair. She got to see the gentle side of him, and he got to see her disorganized and clumsy.

Before she got coffee, or at least before nine. She would stumble into walls in a haze, unless she woke up, on her own, after a wonderful night. When they first began living together, he watched her walk into the wall and about half way to the kitchen just crawled into the recliner and went back to sleep.

"You have to go on a mission soon, don't you?" Her voice was quiet.

He heavily sighed and nodded, moving to comb his fingers through her hair. "Ya. I do. Lil' and I are goin' after a group of idiots that 're robbin' small guilds. Kinda like how Twilight Ogre was goin' after Fairy Tail when we got back from Tenrou."

She wrinkled her nose at the memory of that guild.

"You better not come home all beat up." She grumbled before kissing him. "I worry." She whispered and smiled lightly.

"I'll try, Lev." He replied before pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

* * *

It was two days later that he left with Pantherlily. Both the exceed and dragon slayer promising to come back safely.

The blunette smiled and watched them go off.

"So, gonna be surprising him with it when he comes back." A brunette councilwoman hummed in question.

"Mhm!" Levy hummed happily. "I have my appointment tomorrow, Naomi."

Naomi, one of the medical unit councilwomen, smirked. "Want me to go with you?"

"Sure. I'd probably be more comfortable with someone there." Honey eyes met soft blue and she grinned. "Thank you!"

Over the next few weeks, Levy had finished her appointment and went back to working. Gajeel should be any time now.

It was her day off and the woman was in the shower when she noticed the bathroom door opening. She didn't have to look to know it was him.

"Fuck, I missed ya." He growled lightly. The mission took longer than he intended, so when he heard the shower he decided to join his Shorty in the shower.

His clothes quickly piled onto the floor, and he got into the shower behind her. His tanned, scarred arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her close.

"I missed you too." She smiled and leaned back into him. She felt him turn her around and press her into the tile wall. His lips on hers in seconds.

When his tongue sought hers, he suddenly jerked back in surprise. It was small, but it was definitely a tongue piercing.

She laughed and stuck out her tongue, letting him see the stainless steel ball on the small, pink muscle.

"Tongue piercing, huh?" He chuckled and smiled, kissing her again. His hands gripping her hips as their tongues tangled together in a playful battle.

When the kiss broke, she couldn't help but smile. "Not my only one."

This made him raise a brow and slowly take a step back. His eyes scanning her from the head down.

A small red jewel caught his attention. Sitting at her small little pussy, was a red jewel a little above her slit.

To his curiosity, he couldn't help but look up at her before exploring further.

A Nefertiti. His mate got a fucking Nefertiti piercing.

The piercing was a mixture of a Christina, that usually was from the top edge of the slit to a little above there, and a Vertical Clitoral Hood piercing. But, rather than ending at her slit, the Nefertiti ended at the VCH piercing and began above her slit.

"Do you like it?" She asked quietly, her face red from him staring at such an intimate area. She found out once it healed with a bit of Naomi's magic, the brunette having specialized in the Lost Healing Magic, that she loved the two piercings. One was added for her pleasure… and the other for his.

"I'll show you how much I fucking like it." He growled and quickly moved to lick at the piercing, having her lean into the wall as water poured over them.

He definitely loved it… and she'd make sure she used the other piercing on him later.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: Nothing too smutty. Just very mild themes and suggestive behavior.

I also love Innocent Chendy Shipping.

Comment? Question? Concern? PM or Review.


	4. Dirty Talk

ShadowKurayami: Day three of the Gajevy Love Fest. I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed here, on AO3, and/or on Tumblr!

On a really happy note. FuckyeahGajevy has republished a couple of my prompts and it made me really giddy~!

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: Bixanna, Shalily, hint of Miraxus

Prompt: Dirty Talk

Rated: NSFW

Separation

* * *

Summary:

With finals, moving, and work Levy and Gajeel haven't had much time together.

Modern-Non Magic-AU

* * *

"Nearly packed up?" Lisanna asked Levy, the platinum haired girl smiling at one of her three dorm mates.

Levy, Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia all shared a dorm. Each had a small room in the apartment set up. Lucy and Lisanna shared one of the bathrooms, while Levy and Juvia shared the other.

It got cramped, and while they loved each other they all decided it was time to get the hell out of there.

Lucy found a one-bedroom apartment for seventy-thousand jewels a month in the city. Lisanna was moving in with her sister, Mirajane. Juvia found a new roommate, Meredy, for a two-person dorm. And Levy, she found an apartment not too far from where Gajeel and his roommate Lily lived for one-hundred thousand jewels a month.

"Yeah. Can't wait to move in." The blunette sighed and smiled at the stacks of boxes in her room.

Usually, Gajeel would be helping his petite girlfriend, but he since Cobra, one of his coworkers at Metalicana, his father's, Auto Repair was taking his vacation time with his girlfriend Kinana, the work load was twice as much. This left him far too exhausted to visit his girlfriend, and with her moving and her classes, she was too busy as well.

Hearing her phone chirp with a text message after loading her and Lisanna's cars up, she smiled, looking at the phone to see a message from Gajeel.

" _I miss ya, Shorty."_

The message made the blunette smile sweetly as she slipped into the driver's seat of her Chevy Malibu. Typing up a message before she started the car.

"Miss you too. Text you soon. Going to be driving."

" _Fine. Drive safe, Shorty."_

She smiled, leading Lisanna to her new apartment. Because of her vast book collection, she went with a larger home than Lucy's one-bedroom apartment.

It was a two-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment with a small balcony. She was so happy that she was able to get it in a decent price range. And, she had hoped she could convince Gajeel to move in with her when his lease was up.

* * *

Lisanna had been a huge help with unloading. With a bit of bribing, Lisanna and Levy had convinced Bickslow to get Laxus and help with some furniture in the back of the truck Lisanna borrowed from Elfman.

In return for helping with unloading, Levy and Lisanna paid for pizza, wings, and beer.

After the furniture was there, Levy handed her half of the money to Lisanna and sent the girl off with a thank you to all three of them.

"I'll see you in class, Lis! Thank you Bickslow, Laxus!"

Lisanna grinned as Bickslow laughed. "No problemo, little blue!" The green eyed male laughed, one of his arms slung around his girlfriend.

"Tch, it was fine." Laxus waved as he turned to go back to his truck. He was going to grab Mira from work and drag her to lunch with Lisanna and Bickslow.

Usually Levy wouldn't hesitate to go with them, but she wanted her bed and clothes unpacked for tonight. Grabbing her phone, she sent a text to Gajeel.

"I'm home and safe."

" _Good. On break right now. I'm so fucking tired."_

"Wish I could do something to help you."

Setting her phone down, she began opening boxes to go through them. Unpacking some of the bedroom linens. The blunette tossing her sheets, comforters, and pillows onto the bed haphazardly.

A loud chirp caught her attention.

" _Send me a picture of that beautiful face. It'll help."_

No one knew how cheesy and romantic he was over text. It was a secret she'd keep until the day she died. She loved when he was like this and she didn't want to risk anyone making a comment that caused him to stop.

She was a bit sweaty and disheveled, but her hair was messy from the lack of headband.

Her T-shirt was loose, and her hair was falling into her face, boxes stacked around her on all sides.

She had gotten past the point of caring what she looked like in pictures on days like this. Gajeel had seen her sick as a dog and still loved her. So a messy picture from moving wouldn't push him away.

A grin on her face as she planned to surprise him this evening. With his work schedule and her in the process of moving, she hadn't seen him in a few days. Which wasn't much, but it didn't make her miss him any less.

" _Ya look hot. Should take off your shirt to cool off."_

* * *

Gajeel was sitting in the breakroom on his last break. It was about four thirty and he got off at five thirty. His eyes taking in the messy appearance of his girlfriend from her shoulders up.

No, the picture wasn't what someone would consider sexy. But, Levy was always sexy to him. Her skin flushed and a few droplets of sweat on her skin telling him she was hot from moving boxes.

"Should I now?"

He grinned at the text, her words teasing him.

" _Yes. Cause I wanna see what bra yer wearing. Or did you go without so I can see those pretty lil tits exposed?"_

He knew she'd be embarrassed by his words. She would usually get flustered when he started talking like this.

"Stupid Gajeel, you're such a pervert."

" _Only for you, babe. I can't get enough of you. You're an addiction I don't want to break."_

He missed her so much. He wanted to spend time with his petite girlfriend. If he didn't live with Lily, he'd have asked her to move in a while back. But… he was tempted to crash at her place tonight. Things set up or not.

" _I miss you, babe. So fuckin much."_

" _I miss feeling your tiny body on mine. Feelin my cock buried inside your sweet little pussy."_

The messages came in one after another, Levy's face getting darker and darker. Her eyes couldn't help but reread the words over and over.

Heat pooled in her belly at the idea, and her teeth dug into her lower lip.

"…Tell me more, please."

It took a few moments before he replied.

" _I want to. Believe me, but if I keep thinking about it, I won't be able to calm down in time to work."_

" _But believe me. I want you so fucking bad, Lev."_

She smiled lightly.

"Later then. We will continue this later, if you didn't fall asleep."

" _Deal."_

Levy had texted Lily, she asked if she could get him to leave the apartment he shared with Gajeel. She wanted to surprise him at his home.

Once her boyfriend's best friend and roommate responded to her text, explaining he would be at his girlfriend, Shagotte's place, she grinned at the screen and replied with a thanks.

Chinese food, lingerie, and an empty apartment sounded like a good plan for her to surprise him with.

It was a couple hours later that she had picked up some Chinese food from their favorite place, and was parked outside his place. He had gotten home a few minutes before she got to his place.

" _My pops is tryin to kill me. I swear."_

"No he isn't, Gajeel.

" _Then Cobra is. Cause they're both keeping me away from you. The assholes."_

"How so?"

" _I haven't seen you in person in days. I haven't had sex with you for over a week. I'm going through Shorty Withdrawal."_

"You're sweet. It hasn't been that long though."

" _More than a day is too long, Lev. I miss you in my arms."_

"Keep going…"

She smiled. Getting out of her car, locking it as she carried the bag of food. She had a spare key to his home at his and Lily's insistence. Occasionally glancing at her phone as she went up to his apartment.

" _I miss kissing you. And watching that pretty blush as I kiss you all over."_

" _Your moans too, they're a complete drug. How could I go without a daily fix?"_

" _God, I wanna fuck you so bad, Lev. Just thinking about you has me hard."_

"I want you too, Gajeel. I miss you touching me."

Her fingers slid the key into the door, turning it. She was growing wet from his texts. She didn't know he had missed her that much.

" _Fuck, Lily is here. Hold on."_

* * *

The door opened and she couldn't stop the smile on her face. Her exhausted boyfriend stood there in a pair of sweats only.

"You little minx." He growled seeing her.

"Happy to see me?" She teased, closing the door after she came in. She watched him before moving to the kitchen to set the bag of Chinese food down.

Once the bag left her hand he pounded. "Lev." He growled lightly in her ear as he moved to push his hips against her ass.

She'd be able to feel his erection against her ass. Her shorts hugging her hips tightly, leaving nothing to imagine with her ass. The large T-shirt still hanging on her form.

"Do you feel how hard I am right now, Lev?" He growled lightly in her ear. When she nodded he pushed her tighter into the counter, pressing himself harder up against her ass. "Words, Levy. I want to hear the words."

"Yes… I can feel how hard your cock is, Gajeel…" She whimpered. The heat that had pooled in her belly was so hot. She knew her panties must be soaked from all the anticipation and excitement.

"Good girl." He pulled her away from the counter long enough to force her to turn around. "Clothes off, slowly. And yer gonna tell me how wet you are. Be descriptive like the little bookworm I know ya are."

A deep blush blossomed on her cheeks as her fingers found the hem of her shirt, slowly inching it up.

"I'm so hot, Gajeel… I don't think I've stopped being wet since we talked earlier… The idea of you loving my breasts so much." She whimpered as another twinge of excitement ran through her.

She had never been one to explain how excited she was. She usually let Gajeel do the dirty talking, but with his gaze so fierce and passionate, she couldn't find it in herself to say no.

"I'm soaked, Gaj. If my panties aren't ruined from how wet…and hot… and slick my… my pussy is, I'd be surprised." She bit her lip, her arms crossing as she pulled the shirt up over her head. Letting it fall to the kitchen floor.

"How bad do ya wan't my cock, Lev?" He growled. His fingers swiftly tugging down her simple, yet sexy lingerie. The bra and hidden matching panties were simple white lined with black lace. A small red teardrop shaped gem at the center of her bra and her boyshort panties.

"S-so bad… Since you got busy, Gaj. I can't help but think about you and your cock." She confessed. She had so many dreams about him… so many fantasies just to help her to sleep. "I fantasize about you every night, Gajeel... about you bending me over and fucking me."

A deep chuckle made her glance at him as he lowered his head to her revealed breasts. Her bra having been tugged down enough to expose the small, perky breasts. His teeth gently closed around one of the buds, sucking and nibbling on it as his large hand began rolling the other between his index finger and thumb.

"G-Gajeel!" She gasped in pleasure at he teased her sensitive breasts. Her back arched and fingers gripped at his hair. "B-bedroom… please…"

Despite having fantasies of being bent over the kitchen counter, she doubted Lily would ever go near the kitchen again if Gajeel and her had sex in it. Especially after last time they had sex on the couch, Lily let Natsu light it on fire and made Gajeel buy a new one. He claimed he could never see it without knowing Gajeel was on it bare ass naked.

He growled in annoyance at having to move, his lips moving away from her breasts long enough to grip her thighs and pick her up. Mouth seeking the pert bud once more as he walked through the apartment with ease. The man having easily memorized the layout of his home.

Releasing her breast once more, he dropped her onto the massive bed, watching as she bounced on it and squeaked in surprise. When she had stopped bouncing, he undid the button on her shorts, he tugged them away, leaving her in her pushed away bra and panties.

"Come 'ere." His voice was quiet, yet it held authority. "I want yer pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock, Lev."

The girl bit her lip and looked up at him. Her small hands moving to his sweatpants. She knew she could say no and while he'd be disappointed, he wouldn't push her into giving him a blow job. But, she was excited by his gentle command and she had wanted to taste him as he had tasted her last time they were together.

Usually he let her initiate this part. It was nice to hear him say he wanted it from her.

Her hands pulled his sweats down, his boxers getting dragged along with him from how her fingers hooked under the fabric. Her eyes glancing up at him as she undid her bra, tossing it aside as he stepped out of his pants and boxers, kicking them away.

She always loved his piercings along his cock. He had been talking about getting a Prince Albert, but for now he just had a Jacob's ladder. Four piercings on each side of the underside of his cock.

She leaned in, the tip of his shaft glistening with precum, a small bead of the fluid at the tip. Wide honey eyes drifted half way shut. Her tongue gently moving to lick up the fluid as her fingers wrapped around him. Her thumb toying with the piercings along the underside.

The innocence in her attention had him groaning, eyes watching as she took the swollen head of his cock into her mouth. The warm, wet feeling of her mouth plus the feeling of her gently sucking on the sensitive tip forced him to bite on his lip to keep from moaning.

It was ridiculous how quickly she pushed him to his limits with that mouth of hers. His fingers sliding into her hair, ignoring the headband placed messily on her. His hands pushed her blue locks back so he could watch her suck on his cock from his position.

"F-fuck… Lev." He grunted lightly. He watched as she began bobbing her head along his cock. Taking more and more into her mouth. She had yet to be able to fit his entire shaft in her mouth, and he doubted she would be able to… but, it never stopped his girl from trying.

Her mouth inched down his shaft, the girl sucking harder with every extra inch. It wasn't long before she was half way down his shaft, unable to fit more. She slowly moved her head along his length, cheeks flushed slightly as she used her tongue to trace along the underside as she took him back into her mouth.

It was torture to Gajeel. Her mouth was hot and the way her tongue zig-zagged along the underside of his shaft… He tugged on her hair, pulling her back.

"Not today Lev. I can't wait. I need to be inside you." He grunted. The two had been active long enough that Levy had been on birth control. At her age of twenty-one and his of twenty-four, neither were ready to be parents. Even if Metalicana insisted on it each time she saw him.

Levy couldn't help but lick her lips as she was pushed onto her back. "How bad…. How bad do you want to fuck me, Gajeel?"

Eyes suddenly on her as he pushed her knees towards her chest. The position giving him a perfect view of her soaked slit, making her flush.

"So, fuckin' bad. Do ya realize how fuckin' pent up I am? How much I wanna just slam you into every flat surface of this apartment until you can't fuckin' move? Then I wanna drag you to your apartment and repeat it all over." He growled slowly.

Her hands quickly secured her legs in their position as her blush seeped down her chest, so he could guide his cock into her. He teased her slit for a moment to get a whine of pleasure out of hid tiny girlfriend.

One secret about Levy was her flexibility and her willingness to use it in bed; Gajeel would make sure no one else ever found out about it.

He moved her hands to pull her legs around his waist, drawing her body closer to him and the edge of the bed.

The thrusts began at an agonizing slow pace, because despite how soaked she was and how much he wanted to just slam into her, she was built to be small and tight, and he never wanted to risk hurting her. He did, however, go slower than necessary to tease the disheveled blunette.

"P-please, Gaj…" She gasped in pleasure at his slow thrusts, it was a cross between a tease and torture. She needed him so bad.

"Gihee. Ya sure you want more?" He smirked. He loved teasing her so damn much.

"Yes! Please Gajeel, I need your cock buried inside me!" She tried bucking her hips towards him, but his firm grip on her thighs prevented her from doing that.

He inwardly groaned at her plead and the way she tried to buck against him. It wasn't often his prim and proper shorty was so vulgar.

"Louder. Tell me how much you need it." He growled. It was torture for him to keep going slow, and she was ready for him to just ravage her, but he wanted to hear her. Especially after she had spent so much time getting the words out of him today.

"Stupid Gajeel! Fuck me harder, right now! I'm not going another damn night without you fucking me into the best sleep of my life!" Her honey eyes were narrowed as she yelled at him.

Not exactly what he wanted, but he loved it nonetheless. His hips thrust forward, slamming himself deep inside her. The sudden onslaught of pleasure had her back arched and fingers tightly gripping the sheets; a loud moan escaping her.

His thrusts were far from the slow torture he was teasing her with earlier. Each thrust had force behind it, showing he was as strong as he looked, but he was holding back for her petite body to handle.

The man groaned lightly as he felt her walls tighten around his cock. Seems she had missed him physically as much as he missed her from how quickly her climax was approaching.

He leaned down, his broad chest pressed to her as his shaft hit her deepest point. Her body shuddered as the pressure on that spot forced her into a climax that stole her breath. Her eyes shut tightly and she was gasping softly from her orgasm.

Hazy honey looked up at him as she mewed and whimpered at the feeling of him rocking his hips against her, teasing that deep point.

"That's my girl." He praised her gently. His hand pulled one of hers from the sheet and laced their fingers as he dropped hot kisses along her collarbone and neck.

Deep, slow thrusts following the kisses. The slow strokes were far from the agonizing pace he had started with, causing low moans and mews to escape her.

They were his favorite sounds. Beautiful, perfect, and very fitting for her.

"Look at me, Lev." He could quickly go from being needy and rough to being passionate and loving, and it always made her smile.

Her eyes looking up at him, as she moved to caress his cheek with her free hand. A soft smile on her lips as she drew him down into a soft kiss.

"Don't slow down, not yet… Please, Gaj." She whispered. She wanted him to be as satisfied as she was. Knowing he slowed down from her orgasm; it caused her to tighten up so much, and her body grew so sensitive.

Her body relaxed against him, moving against him; encouraging him to keep going.

He buried his face in her neck, the cold steel of his piercings a small shock to her hot skin as he moved his free hand under the small of her back. Thrusting into her, his pace speeding up to a steady even movement. His lips moving against her as he groaned.

"Yer so fuckin' perfect." He whispered against her neck, listening to her soft moans and mewls, her free hand moving into his long, messy, black locks.

Her breathing was hard, matching his against her neck as they moved together. His cock already throbbing, quickly approaching his end as she was rapidly building up to her next one.

He always knew how to touch her, what spots to hit.

Neither of them ever wanted to go this long without being together again.

Hips began moving more frantic, hitting harder inside her. His breaths shaky on her neck as he felt her legs tremble around his waist.

Each thrust had her gasping and moaning, her fingers tugging at his hair as she met her end with him. Her lips meeting his when his head lifted at her tugging.

"Fuck, Lev…" He grunted unable to help but wind his arm around her tighter, drawing her tighter to him as he let out a muffled moan against her lips.

He was unable to stop himself as he came hard inside her. His climax triggering her second as she whimpered loudly against his lips. Her legs and pussy tightening around him.

He lifted her up to get further onto the bed, having her legs unwrap from his waist so he could lay on his back, holding her to his chest.

Crimson eyes watching as she nuzzled against his chest, eyes half lidded.

"You should move in with me when your lease is up with Lily." She mumbled, her voice laced with sleep.

He smiled, a rare, very happy smile. "Yeah?"

"Mhm… I missed you way too much. And you missed me." She was fighting to stay awake. Two orgasms and the warmth of his body was putting her into a blissful rest. "Don't want to go through this again."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "What the dirty texts or the separation?"

"Both. Especially since you left me all hot and bothered while you were at work." She looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Can't promise to stop the texts, but… I could get used to coming home to this." He grinned, cupping her cheek.

He watched her lean into his hand, nuzzling his palm gently.

"To you." He clarified as she smiled against the coarse skin of his palm.

"I'd love that." She whispered. "Though, I don't suggest telling your dad, not yet at least."

This caused a loud laugh to escape Gajeel.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Lily walked into the apartment the next morning. His platinum haired girlfriend had gone to work and wouldn't be back until later. The dark haired man walked into the kitchen with some groceries.

He doubted Gajeel bought groceries, and if Levy was still there, she'd have food to eat besides whatever takeout she brought.

Soon, his eyes moved to the piece of cloth he kicked. Eye twitching.

"REDFOX, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FUCKED YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN MY KITCHEN. I SWEAR TO FUCK I WILL HAVE NATSU LIGHT THIS PLACE ON FIRE AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERYTHING!"

The man's scream was met with loud girlish laughter and a loud thump. Likely Gajeel falling out of bed.

"DAMNIT LIL' WE DIDN'T! SHE WOULDN'T LET ME!"

"Gajeel!"

"Thank you, Levy!" The massive man in the kitchen called to the blunette in the bedroom with Gajeel.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: I like the idea of Gajeel being needy for Levy, but unable to keep it up seeing her twisted in pleasure under him.

The idea of him being so in love with her that he can't help but get passionate with her.


	5. Reunion Sex

ShadowKurayami: Here is the next prompt. I really want to thank the guest(s) (I am unsure if you are the same person or not) and Iwillcutyou for reviewing!

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: Gruvia

Rated: NSFW

Never Again

* * *

Summary:

She was never allowed to be so stupid again. His life was not worth hers! It doesn't matter if it was the Spirit King or anyone else. He couldn't lose her.

During and Post Celestial Eclipse Arc.

* * *

It started easy enough. He just had to save her. That Spirit King… Sprit Beast, whatever the fuck it was. It was easy enough to protect her form it, especially with Lily's help.

It was then he saw the next power. Juvia was the first down, the monster had turned her into a constellation.

One of his best friends was turned into a bunch of fucking stars, and it was then the horror set in. Juvia wasn't weak, she wasn't easily frightened.

Levy was far from weak, and if she put her mind to it, she could surpass Juvia and many other members of Fairy Tail, but where she was smarter, her physical strength and stamina lacked… it put her at a much bigger risk, especially if he was hit with that beam.

Mira, Elfman, Cana… they were all next.

Then Lily. His best friend. His partner was next. He stood there simmering, rage bubbling deep in his chest when he heard the high pitch noise of the Spirit Beast's powers. Before he could turn around, he felt small hands shove him.

"Saved you." She even winked as she took the hit for him.

"LEVY, NO!" Lucy screamed out as the small blunette turned into a mess of stars along with the rest of their friends.

"Idiot, why couldn't you mind your own business." Gajeel growled.

His fists clenched, if it hadn't been for his blunt nails and thick gloves, his palms would have been bleeding. _"You idiot. You were never supposed to protect me. You were never supposed to get hurt."_

Crimson eyes looked up at the Spirit Beast.

" _I'll kill him if it means getting you back, Levy."_ He snarled in his mind.

The Spirit Beast took a Dragon's most precious of all treasures. His mate. He'd rip that creature to shreds!

* * *

During the fight he noticed one thing. Gray was fighting as violently as he was. Seemed the ice mage liked Juvia a lot more than he let on.

That was fine with him. He needed someone as pissed off as he was to fight this beast. This monster took away his friends and his Shorty.

They were fighting hard until the beast's roar knocked them all back.

"Kay, I'm officially running on fumes and a prayer." He winced, body shaking as he strained to get up.

" _I can't give up. Levy… I can't leave her like that."_

His body slowly stood, "If we can stand… we can fight."

" _I'll never give up on you, Levy. I'll get you back, Shorty."_

He let Natsu handle the monster from inside as he, Gray, Erza, and Lucy worked on the outer parts.

It sure as hell made him feel better getting rid of the spikes; that they were able to put some kind of dent in this creature.

He and Gray could very easily become friends if they weren't such rivals with Natsu and each other.

When the flame head finally beat the Sprit Beast from the inside and everyone was returned, it took everything in him to not grab Levy and kiss her.

Seeing her smiling face… seeing her again, and hearing Lily say it was actually pleasant being a bunch of stars helped him relax. It hadn't been painful…

His eyes slid over towards Gray when Juvia plastered herself onto his side. Even the ice princess was smiling. He wasn't the only one happy to be reunited with his girl.

While everyone focused on the Celestial Spirits reuniting with Lucy, he moved to Levy. His hand grabbing her small one.

"Gajeel…?" Her voice was just a soft whisper.

Crimson looked at her, silently shushing her as he squeezed her hand.

The smile she gave him showed she understood; they would discuss this later when there were so many people around.

* * *

The Spirit King had dropped them off at the exact moment they left, which made it difficult to get away from Levy's lap dogs, Jet and Droy, but with her softly telling them she had some personal errands to run, she let Gajeel follow her out of the guild a few minutes after.

It wasn't hard for him to catch up to her, the small female walking towards the park. Lily had thankfully let the two of them go off alone, knowing they needed to talk.

Levy went to move to take a seat on a bench when he snatched up her wrist. "Not here. C'me on." He lightly pulled her towards him, taking her to his home.

The place was clean-ish. There was metal in random areas both inside and out. Some used for crafts. Gajeel made amazing objects, selling them at a local stand for extra jewels. (Not that he would ever tell). Others were for consuming or just overall hoarding.

When they entered the building it was within a heartbeat he had her pinned to the wall, growling as he roughly kissed her.

"You idiot!" He snapped after breaking the very brief kiss. Honey eyes looked cross-eyed and confused. "Ya don't fuckin' think, Levy!" He was snarling.

She watched as the slits in his eyes thinned till they were nearly non-existent.

"I…"

"I NEARLY LOST YOU! I… I can't lose you." He whispered, his body shuddering at the idea of losing her.

"Gajeel…" She moved her hand to his cheek. "You won't lose me." She gently pulled him downwards so she could press a kiss to his lips. "I couldn't lose you, Gajeel. That's why I did it. I couldn't risk losing the man I love." She whispered.

His eyes looked down at her. It wasn't a secret, the two of them knew their feelings for each other, but they had been tip toeing around the subject.

"Never again, Levy. Never fucking again." He growled, his hands gripping her hips to pull her higher up the wall. His lips sealed against hers, the kiss was full of anger and fear.

He nearly lost her, every ounce of light… or good that he did for Fairy Tail, because of Fairy Tail was because of the beautiful blunette he hurt all those years ago. If he ever lost her, he'd be unable to stop the darkness from taking hold. Without Levy, here was no light.

Small fingers tangled in his hair tugged, forcing him to break the kiss. He looked down at her, her cheeks flushed, small panting breaths, eyes glazed over… and the thick scent of arousal in the room. Just from a kiss.

"Lev…" This wasn't like the times before. This time there was real fear behind his actions. He couldn't… He wanted her to be his. To make this moment, when they're reunited after everything, the one where she becomes his completely.

"I want you Gajeel. Please." She whispered, looking at him. "I am yours… I want to be yours." She moved to trace her finger along his jaw.

"Lev, I don't… I..." He was red in the face, stuttering and embarrassed. He wasn't a virgin, back at Phantom when he had officially "become a man" Jose did a sort of rite of passage for every boy his age. So, he's had sex. Worthless, pointless, usually angry sex.

And then there were the times he and Levy had coupled out of frustration and passion. Neither able to speak their true feelings, but now… It was so very different.

Levy… she was beautiful, innocent, pure of soul, and he loved her. How could he ruin her like that? How could he make her his mate and take away the chance of finding someone better than him?

"I love you, Gajeel. I don't want anyone else." It was like she knew what he was thinking. "I want to be yours. Your Shorty, your Shrimp, your treasure and mate. Yours. Only yours."

Gajeel couldn't think, he could barely breathe. Levy wanted him. She wanted to be his mate, his… everything.

Hands tightened and held her closer. "I think 'm s'posed to be the one to ask you to be my mate." He couldn't help but murmur as he held her to his chest.

"Mm, usually, but we've been ignoring this for far too long." She whispered, looking at him. "I'm sick of our game, Gajeel. Today, I took a hit for you because I can't stand the idea of losing you. You're angry because you thought you lost me." Her fingers moved along his cheek before brushing her finger along the piercing under his lip.

"We are together. Right here, right now. I'm not afraid. I'm not nervous. I know I want you. I want my handsome, amazing Dragon Slayer. As long as we're together, I know everything will be okay. Whether it is Grimoire Heart and the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Dragons, or a corrupted Spirit King."

Gajeel watched her, her eyes still bright, honest, so full of life and love.

His head dropped to her neck. "Yer sure ya want me? Cause, once yer mine. Yer mine." His voice was soft, unsure. He didn't want to be a mistake to her.

Fingers tugged his hair, pulling his head from her neck. "Yes. Gajeel Redfox, I want you. Only you. Nobody but you." She smiled and slowly kissed him.

He couldn't understand why this beautiful, pure girl loved him, but he'd take her love. As long as he was alive, he'd love her.

"Okay... okay, Lev." He kissed her slowly, almost shyly. He carried her to the bedroom. He was nervous, she could see it in the way he looked at her.

"Calm down, Gajeel." She crooned to him gently. She pulled him onto the large bed, carefully crawling onto his lap.

Maybe reunion sex should have been different. It wasn't the first time they have had sex, but it was the first time it meant something deep. This reunion wasn't from a mission or a long separation, it was from nearly losing one another.

"You're shaking." She whispered, her fingers feeling him tremble. "Gajeel, you won't hurt me. I want this. I want you, for the rest of our lives."

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him as he kissed her.

She'd never tell anyone about the tears that coated her hands when she cupped his cheeks.

"I'll do whatever I can, Lev. I'll prove to ya that I deserve ya… even though I don't. Not after everything… But ya still love me for some reason." He whispered, tears and love in his voice.

He could be weak with her.

"Stupid Gajeel… You do deserve me. You deserve to be happy. I used to be afraid that I wasn't enough for you, but I deserve to be happy… we both do. And we found it with each other." She smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks as she moved to kiss away his tears.

He could be happy. He deserved to be happy.

His hands couldn't keep still. Fingers prying off that tiny orange dress that fit her so well. It was easily discarded onto the floor, and he couldn't help the stupid, perverted grin on his face after calming down.

Her breasts, perfectly proportional to her small body, held in a strapless green bra. Panties striped white and green, covering her wide hips and perfect ass.

"Be my mate, Lev." He whispered as he stopped his lips an inch from hers.

"Yes, Gajeel." She smiled, and moved to pull his shirt up over his head. Once the fabric was off, Gajeel threw it aside, pulling her tightly to him.

His lips met hers in a deep kiss. Silent promising of love, protection, and anything else they desired together.

He was still nervous, she could feel it in his movements. Levy took the initiative, her lips slowly breaking from his. Soft, warm kisses trailing down his chin, brushing against the two piercings under his lower lip before drifting along his jaw and down his neck.

Her kisses reminded him of butterfly wings. Soft, feather light movements, yet warm. She was his own little fairy.

Her hands moved against his broad chest, slowly drifting down to his belt. Letting her undo it as his large hands slipped behind her, unhooking the strapless bra. When his hands released the fabric, her bra fell into her lap as she began sliding the zipper of his pants and boxers down.

With a small tug and him lifting his hips, she pulled the fabric down his legs and let them pool on the floor before throwing her bra over her shoulder to join the mess of their clothes.

She was no longer shy with him. She could get a bit embarrassed when he was perverted, but she stopped hiding. She stopped being ashamed of her small size because of how much he loved her body.

During their previous couplings, she noticed one of his favorite pastimes before and after sex was playing with her breasts. Whether it was sucking and biting the mounds or gently brushing his fingers over them.

How could she be ashamed of them when he lavished them with such wonderful attention and never even looked at the other women in their Guild?

Gajeel had tugged at her panties, roughly pulling them downward. Her body maneuvered carefully on his lap to get them off and let them join his pants and boxers on the floor at the end of the bed.

"You can still back out, Lev…" He whispered. His semi hard shaft between the two of them.

"I know, but I won't." She smiled. Her fingers sliding down his chest, towards his cock. Her fingers gently moving up the length. Biting as she watched his harden under her soft touch.

When she glanced up she saw his eyes focused on her small hand, his cheeks a dark shade of red.

She smiled and moved carefully to kiss his temple. "Relax." She cooed.

His shaft was glistening with precum, and her slit was soaked. There was no more waiting between the two of them.

Her body soon pressed into his, her back to his chest. The position had the hazy minded dragon slayer confused, until Levy slowly lifted herself up to lower herself on his cock.

"F-fuck, Lev." She took advantage of his distracted state. She sat on his lap, panting softly from the pleasure of his cock buried so deep. All of his piercings cold against the heated, wet inner walls of her pussy.

Her head tilted slightly to look up at him. "Make me yours." She whispered with a smile.

They were all the words he needed. His hand slipping between her legs to find her clit, rubbing circles around the nub as he slowly used his grip on hey hip to bounce her slowly, letting his hips thrust upwards as she lowered back down.

A soft whine of pleasure escaped her, her legs tucked against his thighs, sitting on her spread knees as she slowly rode him.

His lips met her neck, licking and biting softly. He wanted it to be like this every single time he was reunited with his mate, from now on.

Her soft mews and pants only encouraged him to thrust harder, to thrust deeper inside of her. When her mews and pants changed to gasps and moans he grinned at her neck.

There was something perfect about the way she took the change in pace. His large hand guiding her body up and down as he met her body with strong thrusts.

He groaned into her skin, she was so hot and wet. "Fuck, Lev… it feels like you've just been waiting all day for me to fuck you." He growled lightly, his finger pressing into her clit as he thrust up into her.

The pressure on such a sensitive spot with the added pleasure of him thrusting in into her had her writing on his lap. Her head thrown back against his shoulder as she kept moving. Her hands weakly clutching at his wrist as he teased her.

She couldn't think straight, he filled her every thought. "G-Gajeel…" She gasped out in pleasure. He was thrusting at just the right angle, hitting a sweet spot that caused her to see starts.

Pleasure was building up in her belly, like a coil that grew tighter and hotter with ever passing moment.

He could tell how rapidly she was climbing in her pleasure. He was far from done with her, but he wanted to mark her at one of her peaks. The marking process was a bite mark that he'd force his magic through, into her own magic. Not enough to change her, but enough that it would protect her in dire circumstances or tell other beings with a sharp nose, Natsu or Wendy for example, that she was taken.

The mark wasn't a physically visible mark, unless her magical energy was exposed. If it was, his magic would be seen intertwined with hers.

"That's it, baby… It's okay, I want you to cum for me." He whispered roughly, pleasure lacing through his voice as he thrust harder against that sweet spot. His lips at the junction of her neck and shoulder; kissing and nibbling on the area as he felt her inner walls tighten and squeeze his cock. She was so close; he could feel it.

Her moans were growing louder, occasionally being overtaken by a gasp. Before Levy knew it she was practically sobbing his name in pleasure as she came around his cock. She barely felt his fangs puncture her soft skin.

The girl trembled against him, the feel of the small amount of his magic lacing through her own was euphoric. Her hips rocking against him slowly. "P-please…" She pleaded with him.

"Please what, baby?" He chuckled lightly, licking any blood from her neck. His magic speeding up her healing.

"Don't stop… please don't stop." She whimpered, rocking her hips harder against his. "I need you so bad…"

He smirked and tilted her head to the side. His body leaning against her as he moved his head so he could meet her lips. His hips pressing firmly into her. His cock was thick and throbbing inside her with need.

When he began lightly bouncing her, enough to pleasure them both, but not enough to break their kiss, she whined against his lips as his small thrusts stirred up her insides making her tremble.

She broke the kiss; her hands moving to his knees that were positioned between her legs. She pressed her hands down to help herself ride him.

"Impatient little faerie." He growled, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her back against his chest. It was amusing, usually he was the impatient one, so seeing her like this was fun.

He pressed a kiss to her temple as he gripped her thighs, guiding her back into him till her backside was against him. His chest to her small back. Not an inch of space between them as he pulled her onto him completely.

He wasn't rushing with her. He would pull her back into smooth long, rough thrusts. Letting his cock hit deep inside her, making her cry out and tremble.

Her feminine juices dripping down his large cock, and her scent was so strong. His senses were overwhelmed by his new mate.

Her scent, her tight cunt, her sweet moans… He couldn't get enough of her.

"G-Gajeel…" Her head dropped back against his shoulder, giving him a view of her flushed cheeks and her glazed eyes.

"Levy…" He nuzzled her temple, enjoying her messy blue hair. The headband she wore was doing nothing for her messy curls.

Each thrust had them both moaning, soft panting blending with soft grunts and growls.

Their damp skin moving against each other as Gajeel began pulling her into him faster. His thrusts quicker and harder.

Levy was trembling, her eyes shut tightly as her pants came out with a soft whine. The tight coiling of her climax was built up, the heat overwhelming.

"I-I'm…" Her voice could barely get the words out as Gajeel buried his face in her neck.

"M-me too, Lev." He growled, his voice strained with his own oncoming climax. Her pussy slowly tightening around his cock made him shudder.

It only took a few more thrusts before Levy was crying out his name. Her back arching away from him.

His arms pulled her tighter to him. Her climax made her walls clamp down on his cock, triggering his own climax.

He groaned loudly into her neck, holding her tight as he came inside her. His cock twitching inside her tight pussy, feeling her body milk him for all that he was worth at that moment.

The girl was slumped back against him, panting hard. Gajeel leaned back against the headboard, his fingers moving through her hair.

"Love you, Gajeel." She mumbled.

"I love you too, Lev…" His lips pressed to her temple. "But now, if ya ever do something that stupid again, I'll leave ya tied up on the bed." He growled lightly. "And, we'll be doin' more of this every time I come home from a mission.

She couldn't help but smile, "Promise?"

"Yes." He tilted her chin up as she looked towards him. He kissed her firmly, his fingers laced in his hair.

"… The same applies to you too, though. If you ever try to sacrifice yourself to keep me safe… I'll get a pair of magic restraining cuffs and I'll leave you here." She couldn't help the small grin. "Then you'll just have to wait for me to come home."

The blunette soon squeaked as he flipped them, pinning her to the bed, a large grin on his face. Any signs of the nervousness in the beginning of the afternoon was gone.

"We'll see 'bout that." He growled before she laughed as he started up again,

The world could wait for them. Today, it was just about Gajeel and Levy. Reunited after the Spirit Beast was destroyed.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: This is actually one of my favorite Arcs. (Though I was disappointed by how short Levy's "battle" was).

So, enjoy.

Questions, Comments, Concerns? Review or PM me.


	6. Scream My Name

ShadowKurayami: So here is Prompt 5. Worked killed me yesterday, if I have to deal with another freshman at the college bookstore, I'll flip.

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: NaLu

Rated: NSFW

Name Game

* * *

Summary:

It was a game of names. Who'd win this round?

* * *

It was a game between the two of them. Well, it started as a way for her to get him to stop using his many different nicknames on her.

A game of names. No more nicknames between them, at least not within the bounds of intimacy.

The game always played out the same. The rules were simple.

When one wanted to play; use the other person's name in a seductive manner.

While playing, touching, teasing, and all manners of seduction were allowed.

Public teasing was allowed within set parameters. No sex in the library, but the guild hall archives were fine. If caught by anyone during the act, whether someone had already won or not, both sides lose.

Misdirection is allowed in nature of being caught. Pulling on clothes and turning passionate intimacy into what appears to be, for example, a heavy make our session, before the third party sees allows the game to continue, so long as the name game continues during the intrusion

And lastly, the way to win was for one to make the other scream their name.

All rewards and prizes were to be discussed if winner would rather have a prize than bragging rights and knowledge of out pleasuring their lover.

* * *

"F-fuck…" Gajeel grunted, he was sitting at one of the tables in the archives. Books covering the table, some in different languages, but the blunette solid script mage was nowhere in sight.

In sight being the key phrase.

The blunette was currently kneeling under the table, silently appreciating her small stature as she slowly licked up the underside of Gajeel's cock. His shaft having been released from the confines of his pants and boxers.

If anyone thought, he was a menace in bed didn't know the blunette. Her persistence had lead her to many victories over her boyfriend.

"Da-Damnit, Shorty, th-this ain't fair…" He couldn't help but thrust against her lips, against her thumb that was slowly spreading his precum over the head. His breathing was heavy as he felt her tilt her head to press hot kisses at each piercing on his cock.

" _Not this time…. Tonight's my night…"_ He loved her hot little mouth and playful gaze, but he wasn't losing tonight. When he was about to fist his fingers in her hair, he caught the scent of Bunny Girl.

Neither the script mage nor the dragon slayer enjoyed losing.

"Levy?"

Levy's head jerked away from Gajeel, hissing in pain as her head collided with solid oak table.

"Fuck." The blunette hissed as Lucy appeared within view.

"What are you doing down there?" The blonde asked, watching Levy crawl from out under the table.

"Grabbing my light pen. Idiot over there decided it would be funny to hold it out of reach. Then he dropped it." She couldn't stop the playful smirk that was hidden from Lucy as Gajeel scowled.

"Tch." He crossed his arms over his chest. Silently proud at how her ability to lie went from nonexistent to seamless since they started playing the game.

"Gajeel, that isn't nice." The Celestial mage tried to scold him only to be glared at. "Anyways… I was wondering if you could look over some things for me. For my book…"

"I'd love to Lu, but I can't. Kinda got swamped this week with requests for translations." Levy faked an apologetic smile.

In reality she had finished a good portion of the requests. Having spent a good portion of the night to do the work so she would have both free time and an excuse.

"That's fine, Levy! Next week?"

"Absolutely, Lu!" She chirped from her seat next to Gajeel. The man suddenly becoming very aware of how much his girl was tempting fate by the way she lightly closed her hand around his cock that was coated in a mixture of her saliva and his precum.

Lucy gave the two a small look, as if trying to find out what they were hiding. Everyone suspected Levy and Gajeel had started dating after Tenrou, but no one had proof or was completely sure… except Lily who kept his mouth shut.

"Anything else, Lu?"

Gajeel was holding back a hiss in pleasure as Levy began moving her hand along his cock, her thumb applying pressure on the underside of, tracing the thick vein.

"Ah… no. Thank you, Lev." The blonde flashed her friend a smile before leaving. Once the door, up the stairs, was shut. Gajeel was on Levy faster then you could say "oops."

His hands ripping her panties down and forcing bet over the table. He didn't hesitate as he slammed inside her. She was drenched, just from teasing him.

Her lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure and (not really) surprise.

His shaft fully sealed inside her pussy, not a moment's hesitation in thrusting into her. Each thrust was powerful and showed both his anger and passion for the blunette at the moment.

Levy thrust back against Gajeel, her moans low and muffled by her arm that she buried her face in.

Her orange dress bunched around her hips, her panties down at her calves, and her body pinned to the table with the dragon slayer thrusting into her with reckless abandonment.

His thrusts were hard and fast, making her press her mouth against her arm to silence her screams and moans.

It felt so good! Her body shuddering in pleasure as his fingers left bruises on her hips, his mouth moving against her neck.

He knew he didn't have to curve his need to bite and mark his little fairy. Her magic pen could hide the marks with simple runes.

His mouth moved against the exposed skin of her back, up along her spine.

"D-don't stop!" She gasped as she pressed into him.

Very suddenly, he stopped to turn her over into her back. Hands undoing the knot that held her dress up from behind her neck. The brightly colored fabric pooling at her waist. His lips moved to her perky breasts and hard nipples.

Teeth brushed the sensitive buds, causing her to yelp in pleasure.

The onslaught of pleasure had her rapidly nearing a climax, when…

He stopped.

Her eyes widened.

He. Fucking. Stopped.

"You sadistic son of a bit—!"

"Gihee. Say it. Say my name, Shorty. Scream it for everyone to hear and I'll let you cum." He smirked.

He waited until her body came off the high, forcing her to whimper, before he started to build get back up.

It was cruel what be was doing.

"N-never…" She was panting, the roller coaster of pleasure was amazing and terrible at the same time.

Lips smashed against hers, swallowing any sounds she made as he slammed deep into her.

Her fingers dug into the shirt on his back; her body pressing up into him as his hips moved between her thighs.

She didn't want to lose, but just as she got closer to her climax again, he stopped. A massive grin on his face as she was breathing heavily in frustration.

"Bastard."

He smirked at her curse. Only he was able to cause her to speak in such a crass manner, especially when he teased her like this.

"I swear to all the magic in the world, if you stop one mor- Fuck!"

She gasped as he cut her off with another strong thrust back into her. Her head dropped to the table, her back arching, pushing her breasts up towards his chest.

Her eyes shutting tightly as she let the moans spill out of her lips as he pulled her body tightly to his, his head dropping to her neck to bite against her neck.

The pleasure was overwhelming making her mind all fuzzy. Her breathing was hard, when it wasn't coming out in gasps and moans.

"Say it." His voice was deep, his breath against her ear after he has kissed up her neck to nip at her earlobe.

"N-no…" She whimpered and wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him deeper.

"You will. You'll scream my name…" He chuckled as he moved to grip her thighs, pulling her flush against him.

Each small movement was making her tremble. Her body was screaming for the release he continued to deny he.

Her fingers clutched his shirt tightly as she trembled, the coil in her belly burning hot and wound tightly.

"P-please… I'm so close…" She was begging him, knowing he was going to stop. Her honey eyes glistening with tears of frustration and pleasure.

He said nothing, his face still against her neck, hiding his expression as he began pulling away slowly.

"DAMN IT, GAJEEL!" Her voice was heard upstairs in the main room of the guild.

* * *

Lucy turned her head and blinked at the scream. "I guess he took her pen again." Levy was protective of her pens and books.

Natsu snorted and shook his head. His blonde girlfriend was so oblivious, but then again… she didn't have the nose he had, nor the sensitive hearing.

"Took her pen?" Jet peeked his head up next to the blonde making her jump and forced the fire dragon slayer to growl.

"Y-yeah… I went downstairs earlier to ask Levy for something. Gajeel was picking on her a bit, I guess. She said he took her pen." Lucy shrugged.

* * *

"That's my girl." Gajeel's crimson eyes looked at the blunette's flushed after pulling away from her neck. His lips hungerly took hers.

Thrusts rough, one of his large hands pushing her leg back towards her body as he thrust deep into her.

Her cries were muffled against the kiss as the unstopping force that was her boyfriend was taking over her aching body.

Levy's eyes tightly shut as she cried out against his lips. Her well needed climax made lights and stars explode behind her lids.

He released her sides to pull his chest away from hers. A thin strand of saliva between their lips after he broke the kiss.

"Gajeel…" She whispered and he pulled her into his lap. Her dress around her middle leaving her completely exposed as he thrust up into her tight body. "D-don't stop." She begged.

"I don't plan on it, Lev." He had already won this game. He could say her name as much as he wanted now.

Her hips moved against his as he thrust up into her wanting body. Her pussy gripping him like a vice from all of his earlier teasing and her recent climax.

The two were completely wrapped up in each other, rough thrusts from Gajeel into Levy, and her hips pushing back into him, matching his pace.

His body stiffened as he held her tight. "F-fuck, Levy…" He gasped, unable to hold his own climax back any longer.

At that moment her head tilted back in a loud scream of his name. Her body trembling in his arms as they both came. Her body so sensitive and hot…

* * *

Lucy and the rest of the guild looked towards the doorway to the archives as they suddenly watched Droy and Jet both run downstairs at Levy's second scream at Gajeel.

Lucy had tried to get up, but Natsu yanked her back into her seat. Taking the heated glare from the blonde when he didn't allow her to go check on her friend.

Suddenly, both Jet and Droy came running up the stairs and out of the guild, faced a deep shade of red. Gajeel screaming at the two from downstairs.

"What happened…?" Lucy soon saw Gajeel chasing after them and a heavily flustered Levy coming up.

She sat down next to Lucy, watching as Mira smirked at her.

"So, who won?" Mira grinned. The barmaid had a small bet pool because it wasn't the first time someone caught them.

Natsu, Cana, Laxus, Mira, and a few others had caught them. Then after cornering Levy one day, Mira got all the details.

"Technially…? Gajeel. Then Jet and Droy came in…"

Mira laughed lightly, watching the blunette's flustered cheeks. "Natsu, here you go." The barmaid grinned, hearing several groans through the guild.

"Shuddup!" Gajeel snapped when he came back into the Guild, his arm wrapping around the blunette.

"You okay…?" Levy looked up at the large dragon slayer.

"Ya, 'm fine. Ya okay?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Yes." She paused for a moment, "I want to go home, Gajeel." She said quietly, his name coming out in a soft coo.

When he looked at her, raising a studded brow in question, she just grinned slightly.

"We're goin' then." His hand grabbing hers as he quickly dragged her out of the Guild.

"Mira! Put my winnings from last round on Levy!" Natsu laughed loudly as Lucy blinked at her boyfriend in confusion.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: Sorry it is late. I'm going to work on Femdom today as well.

Comments, Questions, Concerns. PM or Review


	7. Femdom

ShadowKurayami: So this is a sequel of sorts to Prompt 1: First Time.

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings:

Rating: NSFW

Apologies and Forgiveness

* * *

Summary:

Levy was a very forgiving person, even when it came to Kurogane Gajeel. The man who had been her one night stand in Onibus, and a few months later, her attacker.

Even if she forgives him, it doesn't mean she can't take advantage of his willingness to apologize.

Post Kismet Evening (aka First Time Prompt)

Pre Tenrou Arc

* * *

After the Edolas incident, Levy had decided to take a break from everyone before all of the guild members were called to Magnolia for the endurance test and then the S-trial selection.

She had a lot of things on her mind recently, and just being at the guild was frustrating her.

She loved Fairy Tail and all her guild mates, but many were still untrusting of Gajeel, even after he has proven himself.

She, one of the ones with a reason to hold the biggest grudge, was the first to forgive him.

Jet and Droy were two of the people that continued to hold grudges.

She had needed to get away, so she spoke with Mira and then set out to Balsam Village. She just needed to rent a room, have an amazing hot bath, and maybe a good lay. Then she'd be happy, peppy, cheerful Levy once more.

The blunette sighed, leaving her hotel room to head to the hot springs, her body clad in a seafoam green kimono to head to the bath in, and her hair was a complete mess, not that she cared at the moment.

A small bag in her hand as she went to the public bath.

* * *

"Oi! Hey there pretty lady!" Hearing that made Levy sigh. She just wanted to get to the bath house in peace.

There were a couple guys, one with messy crimson hair and the other having dirty blonde hair. Any other features then that, Levy didn't really care about.

"Where are you off to, cutie?" The blonde chuckled. Levy's fingers twitched slightly.

"Yeah, you should let us strong mages escort you. You never know what kind of guys are out here." The red-head shared a chuckle with his friend as he tossed an arm around Levy's shoulder.

"Oh…? And you're the big… strong mages that are supposed to protect me?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Definitely, cutie!" They grinned.

She let out a tired sigh. "You two are so…"

They grinned.

"Pathetic."

They both jerked back and got angry. "Why you!" The blonde growled.

"Solid Scrip: Oil Ring. Solid Script: Fire." She moved her fingers, writing the words in the air. A ring of black oil encircled the men before a burst of flames shot at the two men, igniting the ring of fire.

"I think that should hold you two until the authorities arrive." She was just exhausted emotionally and mentally.

"Damn it. Now I'm going to be late for my reservation…" She sighed, glancing at the large street clock that illuminated the pathway. She had reserved a spa package before leaving to come here.

"Lady come on! Let us out!" The two men whined, each time they tried to reach towards the magical flames, it burned their hands. The thick oil on the floor feeding the strength of the flames.

"Gihee, yer lucky she didn't hit ya in the face with those. They burn like hell."

"Gajeel?" The blunette glanced towards the familiar deep voice and odd laugh.

"Yep. Seems the demon sent me on a mission here to clean up these idiots. Ya did the work for me, Shorty."

" _Mira..."_ She growled in thought. She wanted peace, she wanted to avoid people. Mira pushes the guy that is the source of all her thoughts into the same place as her.

Levy's cheeks were puffed out in an irritated pout and her eyes glaring at Gajeel. "Yeah, well. I'm going if you're taking care of them." She gripped her small bag tighter and began walking towards the bath house.

"I'll walk ya."

"I can take care of myself Gajeel." She snapped, looking over at him.

He was surprised, even when he fought her he hadn't seen her snap like that. She got sassy, sure. Never snapped.

"I know ya can. They're proof." He glanced at the two idiots unable to escape the fire, even with their pitiful magic.

Even if those two were weak mages, they were physically larger and stronger than Levy. So, she did good.

"Fine. Hurry up." She sighed. "If they get out, it's your fault." She replied and stopped waiting for him to catch up with her few steps ahead.

The walk was mostly silently as they headed to the bath house.

"Why'd ya leave?" His voice broke the silence.

Levy took a breath, "Same reason I took the Mission in Onibus alone. Sometimes, I just need to get away."

His lips turned into a half smirk thinking of their time in Onibus. "Ya weren't exactly alone."

"Who says I plan on staying alone here?" She retorted quickly.

This made him frown. The popular bath house coming into view.

"…I wish I had stayed… ya know?" He struggled to say the words. "That I jus' told Jose to fuck off… 'nd stayed."

She was quiet, and he walked her up to the front of the building.

"I… when you get finished with those idiots… I have a reserved bath… Come join when you're done, if you're still here that is." She commented lightly, her cheeks tinted red.

Gajeel was dumbfounded, after everything… she was still offering this.

"Look, we need to talk… and I enjoy your company. I'll leave here in a while… I tend to enjoy the spa services before I go to take an actual bath… So, if you decide to come… just give tell them you're here for a bath reservation under McGarden." Her cheeks were growing darker by the minute.

"I'll… we'll see, Shorty."

"Levy… Gajeel, we're alone… please, just call me Levy."

Her voice sounded so tired, he couldn't help but look at her to see her exhausted gaze.

"Just till we get back." He growled lightly.

A small smile was given to him in response. "Fuck... See you later, Levy."

* * *

It was about an hour later before she went into the bath she reserved. Having gotten a nice massage to work out her tense muscles.

She had entered the small bath house wrapped in a towel.

She had been slightly surprised to see that Gajeel had took her up on her offer. The male in the heated water, leaning back against one of the large rocks in the water. His eyes were shut and he was enjoying the water.

She slipped off her towel and slipped down into the water. "Hey."

"Hn..." His right eye peeked open and his face soon turned red. It had been different when she was a stranger, but now he knew her… she was some sweet, pure, tiny thing that loved and forgave.

Her body was under the water, the cleavage of her small breasts just above the water, and her hands brushing her cornflower hair from her face. He also saw small pink and silvery scars. Some newer than others, and something in him snapped.

"I… I owe ya an apology…" He mumbled before she could start talking. He knew she should be the one having nightmares about it, but he was the one with nightmare about the blunette being pinned to that tree.

"Gajeel…"

"You forgave me… I don't understand how you could." Suddenly everything he kept pent up was coming out at the sight of those pink scars on her milky skin. "I can never do anything to earn that forgiveness…"

"Gajeel, shut up!" Her voice snapped at him. Honey eyes glaring at him as she soon made her way over to him.

His jaw clicked shut and he averted his eyes when she stood up in the water.

"Look at me."

He didn't dare.

A small hand gripped his chin. "I said look at me!"

He looked at her hesitantly, the shame he felt for hurting her flooded him. Ever since he joined Fairy Tail it ate at him… and being alone with her… seeing those fading scars, scars he caused...

"I forgave you! I forgave you for attacking… because you were following orders!" Levy moved into his lap, looking at him. "You already showed me that you wouldn't just attack me, Gajeel. You attacked because you were told to by your Guild Master." She let her fingers slip away from his chin to slowly caress his cheek.

His hands moved to her bare hips, looking at her shocked by her forwardness. This here, was the same girl he met in the bar… but he couldn't see past the girl he saw at the guild day in and day out.

"Gajeel Redfox, if we had met again while you were in Phantom Lord… Before Jose put in that order, would you have attacked me?"

"No." He didn't hesitate.

Her lips tilted up and she pressed into him, catching his lips in a kiss. Her hands moving to cup his cheeks, letting their slick bodies rub against each other.

"Levy…" He whispered, pulling away. "Stop, I'll hurt you…"

"Shut up. For fuck's sake Gajeel, you won't fucking hurt me!" She snapped, angry at him. At everyone at the Guild.

They made him feel like she was glass. Poor little Levy got hurt. Fuck that!

"Gajeel, do I look afraid to you? Do I look like I'll break? Did I break, whine, or cry as you bit and bruised my giving me the best damned orgasms of my life? No." She was furious.

"I want you Gajeel… as irrational as it may be… I've wanted you since that night… it didn't stop. Even when I was afraid, I always had the deep desire to have you again." She whispered as she moved to kiss his neck, her hips rocking against him.

Despite his protests and fear of hurting her… he pulled her closer and moved back against her hips.

"Tell me to stop, Gajeel. Tell me and I'll stop, but only if you don't want this." She whispered in his ear, letting her slit rub against his cock.

"F-fuck… I can't tell ya to stop… Because I want ya so damn bad…" He gasped and his arms wrapped around her.

"I'll make a deal with you tonight, Gajeel." Her lips moved away from his ear. "You'll earn the forgiveness I gave you. Tonight, you'll be a good boy." She purred softly, her fingers moving down his neck. "You'll earn the forgiveness you think you don't deserve… and you'll never need to worry about it again."

"Earn it…" He swallowed hard, realizing what she was asking of him. He wasn't normally a submissive male, but something about her made him okay with this. She wouldn't abuse any power he gave her… if there was anyone in this world he could trust, it was Levy. "O-okay." He was embarrassed and hesitant.

"Good." She whispered and kissed him to seal the deal.

"Let's finish here… I want to go to the hotel room." He slowly nodded, his arms slowly releasing her so they could wash up and leave.

While the idea of having sex in a hot springs sounded amazing, she wasn't going to do it in such a heavy populated bath house, reserved bath or not.

* * *

She closed the door behind them as they went into the bedroom. As much as she loved the traditional style rooms, she came here today to spoil herself.

The room was large with a massive plush bed. She didn't hesitate in letting the soft kimono fall from her body when she undid her sash. The bag of bathing supplies set aside on the dresser.

"I want you to eat me out again…" She wasn't used to demanding anything, so it was to be a first for them both.

He couldn't stop the smirk on his face. "Left that much of an impression, huh?"

She scowled at him. "No, you'll be quiet unless I tell you otherwise." She said sharply. Her bare body moving to sit on the tall bed.

He had to bite back the chuckle when she had to hop up to sit on the bed properly. He did, however, keep his silence, moving to kneel down between her legs.

Her arousal was light, but it was there… his hands spreading her two legs apart before he dragged his tongue from the bottom of her sex, upward to her clit.

His hands pushed her legs wider as he closed his eyes… her taste was still so sweet and pure. His tongue pushing into her tight core.

Her head tilted back, fingers moving into his damp hair. "Harder… Stop being gentle… I like you being rough with me." She moaned out softly.

He quickly took to the request, his tongue pulling away from her. He took her clit into his mouth, sucking on the nub hard.

Her entire body jerked at the shift. "F-fuck!" She hissed and gripped his hair tightly as she rocked her hips against his mouth.

His eyes opened to look up at her, seeing her head thrown back, damp locks curling and messy as she tried to buck her hips against his mouth. His lips ripped away from her clit to her inner thigh… He couldn't stop himself from biting her tender thigh.

"Again." She demanded, voice clouded with pleasure. She learned last time, she loved when he bit her. "Bite me again." She softly growled.

He couldn't help but grin as he moved a few inches from the other bite, biting down to leave a dark mark on her thigh.

Her arousal spiked when he bit into her thigh again. He silently wondered if she got off on seeing those marks. The idea of her sitting on her bed at Fairy Hills… pleasuring herself as she loses herself in a memory of him made his cock strain against his pants.

Her moans and pants were not helping his arousal as he moved back to licking and sucking on her exposed pussy. Her breaths occasionally catching in her chest as her body shuddered.

"How much do you like the taste of my pussy, Gajeel?" She couldn't help but tease him. She felt very confident and he seemed comfortable with the pace she was pushing.

He glanced back up at her, darkened crimson meeting hazy honey. "… I love it." His voice was deep, growling the words. "Yer so damn sweet… I'm addicted to yer taste…" He dragged his tongue over her slit to emphasis his words.

Levy tugged his hair firmly, knowing he could easily take it. She pulled him to sit up on his knees and she kissed him deeply. Her fingers entangled in his hair as their tongues intertwined. "Mmm~." She hummed against his lips.

He dominated this kiss, loving that she was not only kissing him so passionately, but tasting herself on his tongue.

When their lips parted there was a small line of saliva between the two of them.

"Strip and lay on the bed, Kurogane." She crooned. The use of his old moniker… it made his cock pulse with need. Flashes of their first time together went through his mind.

"Yes, ma'am." She couldn't help but giggle at his words as he quickly got rid of his clothes, getting on the bed.

"Your hands stay on the bed. This time… I want to hear you." He was confused until his eyes tightly shut; feeling her warm, wet tongue move against the head of his cock, against his Prince Albert piercing. With women before her, they tried to avoid sucking him off because of the piercings.

"L-Levy..!" He gasped as her tongue brushed around the piercing at the tip. His eyes opened to watch her as she dragged her tongue down the underside, letting her tongue brush against each piercing.

It had been months since he last had sex, she had been his last lay, and prior to that it had been a long time since he got head.

Fingers clutching the sheets, half conscious that he'd rip them if she kept teasing with that evil, little tongue of hers.

"Don't disappear into your head, Gajeel." She blew lightly on the saliva coated tip forcing a shudder through his body.

"Ya con…confuse me so damn much.." He grunted as she wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking slowly as her hands pumped the rest of his shaft up into her mouth.

She was careful around the piercing. She didn't want to ask him to take it out if she didn't have to. The steel sliding along her tongue as she slowly bobbed her head along his shaft. Her hands stroking and pumping anything that wasn't in her mouth.

"D-damnit… do ya know how hot you are…?" His breathing was hard. He felt her caution with his piercing because it could be painful if it knocked her teeth wrong, so he knew better than to thrust into her mouth… despite how much he wanted to.

"I wanna touch you so bad…" His hand reached up to brush her hair from her face, then his fingers moved to hold the blue locks lightly.

Slowly her lips pulled away with an audible "pop" before she crawled into his lips after he released her hair.

He grunted as she stopped. "See, you just had to break the rules… and I was enjoying myself." She pouted before smirking. "I could use my magic to keep you still, but…. That would take the fun out of watching you keep yourself still."

Her hips rolled slowly, rubbing her soaked slit along the underside of his cock. Letting the pierced shaft rest against her belly.

"Levy…"

"No, Gajeel." She scolded him as she rubbed against him a few more times before she carefully moved her position. Sitting higher up on his hips, his erection pressed on her beautifully shaped backside, her legs parted to give him a view of her pussy once more. "You'll stay still. No touching."

"What're ya doin'?" He asked before watching as her hands began exploring her body. Soft moans passing her lips as she began massaging and kneading her perky breasts.

"Shhh, just watch." She felt both embarrassed and empowered by how his gaze followed one of her hands as it slid down between her legs. She watched him swallow hard as her fingers slowly stroked her clit, causing moans to escape her lips.

His hands gripped the sheets tightly, watching as her fingers traveled a bit further before she pushed her middle and ring finger into herself. A low moan escaping her lips as she began moving the digits in and out.

"F-fuck… Levy… I want to touch you." He grunted. The sound of how wet she was with the sight of her pleasuring herself was driving him crazy. His cock was so hard it was nearly painful.

"I know you do, Gajeel. I know you're so hard… like steel, ne?" She teased lightly. Her hips rolled slowly so her curved bottom pressed into his large shaft.

The motion caused a moan to escape the man, his eyes shut tightly. It was taking all of his control to not jump her, to let her stay in control.

"Please, Lev… do that again." He pleaded, a hint of desperation in his voice, his cock pulsating against her backside.

"Call me that again." She had asked, loving the plea, but it was the nickname that caught her off guard.

"Lev… I…" She gave him what they both needed before he could finish. Her body pushing up onto her knees before she slid down his shaft.

His hands shot to her hips, gripping them tightly. All the teasing and pent up need before being slid into such a hot and tight vice… he was trying to keep from cumming right then and there.

She wasn't far off. She knew she could have had him make her cum several times by then… but she liked the idea of them both being so close.

Her small hands pulled his from her hips, pushing them back with her fingers laced with his. His large hands pinned down as she leaned over him slightly. Her hips beginning to move as she licked and kissed his chest, occasionally biting down on his tan flesh.

Small bite marks and hickies decorated his chest and collar; her soft moans vibrating against his heated flesh as she rode him slowly.

"I.. Can't hold back… much longer.." It was embarrassing how quick she was making him cum after having only just entered her.

"M-me too…" Her whimper in pleasure made him shudder.

He would never let her go again. He let her do the one thing he never let anyone do… have complete control over him. She didn't abuse it, she lovingly embraced the control and made sure they were both pleasured.

"Gajeel!…" He squeezed her small hands as she suddenly came. Her walls tight around his cock, pulling him over the edge. Her sob in pleasure had his mind reeling.

Her voice, her tightness… "Lev..!" He gasped and his hands released hers to pull her to him. Crushing her small body against his.

His mind was bright and hot, nothing passing through his thoughts but her as he spilled his seed into her wanting body.

"Gajeel…" She whispered and moved to nuzzle his chest, her body still trembling from her climax.

He couldn't help but admire her as she laid against him.

"….'m sorry." He muttered.

"For what?" She couldn't help the tired giggle.

"Touched ya despite ya saying not to." His voice was low, eyes looking at her with a surprisingly gentle look.

"Shh.." Her tired body crawled up a bit so she could kiss him. "I'm not upset. You did amazingly tonight, Gajeel. Thank you for letting me."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "If this is how ya forgive me… I'll make ya upset at me more often.. So long as 'm not always the good 'ne."

She laughed and smiled at him. "I can agree to that." She whispered. "Stay… I'm here the rest of the weekend… stay with me."

"I'm not walkin' away from ya again… not after tonight."

"You know I forgive you, right?" Her voice was soft after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah… dunno why you bother forgivin' me… but I know ya do.. And I won't let ya regret it."

She just smiled and snuggled into his chest. Everything else would work out, for the rest of her small vacation, she'd focus on herself and Gajeel.

She did hope he'd let her do that again soon, though.

 _"Okay, so maybe I owe Mira one..."_ The blunette smiled at the thought.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: I'm working on Wet Dream, but I don't know when it'll be up. I'm working all next week and I started school, so busy, busy, busy and exhausted.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? PM or Review.


	8. Wet Dream

ShadowKurayami: Last one! Wet Dream

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: Miraxus

Rating: NSFW

Desires

* * *

Summary:  
Gajeel Redfox couldn't help but desire his friend's younger sister. Adopted or not, if Laxus knew his desires… he'd be in serious trouble.

Modern AU

* * *

Gajeel was sitting in the living room at his friend Laxus' place. The blonde male's younger adopted sister was staying at his place until she found an apartment.

His crimson eyes moving to the blunette in the blond's kitchen. She was tiny and beautiful and… everything he wasn't.

"Hey, Lax, do you or your friend want a sandwich while I'm in here!" She called out to the blond.

Her voice was his downfall…

Laxus looked at him with an arched brow.

"Ya, sure Shrimp." Laxus didn't jump away fast enough as the blunette threw a large bowl over the island at his head.

"Call me that again, bolts for brain!" She snapped.

…Or maybe that had been.

"Yeah, Lev. We'd love a couple sandwiches. Mind grabbing a couple beers for us too while you're in there?" Laxus chuckled as Gajeel rubbed his face from the hard plastic bouncing off his face.

"Sure!" She chirped

* * *

It was over the next few weeks that it grew worse, especially at Mira's barbeque.

The blunette was friends with Laxus' girlfriend's younger sister, Lisanna.

So, when he showed up and saw her clad in a tight myrtle green bikini. The small knot between her perky B-cup breasts and at her hips made him realize how easy it would be to remove the fabric from her small body.

" _I'm going to burn in hell after Laxus kills me."_ He groaned in his mind as he sat out, watching the girl through a pair of sunglasses as he sat with Natsu and Laxus. The two men oblivious to his eyes watching her behind the dark sunglasses.

He was watching her climb out of the water to walk past him and the others to grab a drink. He caught her playful wink when Laxus was distracted by Mira.

" _Yep. I'm defiantly going to burn in hell."_

* * *

It was after a long night of drinking that he crashed at Laxus' place. The large, pierced male was laying on the couch, half-awake as the blond male was asleep in his bedroom.

"Gajeel?" The blunette was standing before him in nothing but a long T-shirt. She was rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a mess of cornflower curls and her honey eyes were glazed over.

"Ya, hope I didn't scare ya, Shorty." His voice was quiet. He slowly sat up to look at her. His body clad in only a pair of boxers.

"You didn't… just surprised me that you were here." She said softly. The nineteen-year-old was slowly walking towards him before she moved to stand between his legs.

"S-shorty…" He stuttered at her forwardness.

"Shh Gajeel…" Her fingers moved to touch his cheek as she leaned in to kiss him. "I'm tired of hiding this… Gajeel, I want to stop the games… at least for tonight." She whispered against his lips.

"Yer brother is in the next room, Lev." He growled lightly, pulling her closer so he could kiss her. His mind said not to, but his body argued and pulled her closer.

"Well… we better stay quiet then…" She whispered after kissing him back. She moved to sit on his knee and suddenly he pulled back in surprise.

She wasn't wearing panties… she wasn't wearing a bra either.

A light giggle caught his attention. "I sleep naked, Gajeel. I can't exactly walk out here naked at my brother's apartment… though… If I had known you were here, I would have risked it."

He couldn't help but swallow thickly at the idea of her sleeping naked. How many times had he been here and she had been sleeping in? How many times had Laxus left him here to run an errand while Levy was sleeping… and the object of his affection was sleeping in the next room, naked?

His hands gripped the edge of her shirt and she just smiled, raising her arms so he could rip the fabric off her. She pushed on his chest slowly, having him lay back down.

He roughly grabbed her hips and tugged her onto him. Having her straddling his upper chest. He didn't hesitate in leaning in to lick her exposed pussy, groaning softly to find her soaked.

"Yer so wet…"

"I was dreaming about you Gajeel…" She whimpered in pleasure.

"Fuck… Thinkin' bout me fuckin' yer sweet little cunt?" His vulgar language and the movement of his tongue on her soaked slit had her squirming. Her fingers moving into his hair as she panted and moaned softly.

Her hips slowly rocked against him, as he pushed his tongue into her tight entrance.

His eyes glanced up at him, seeing her hand over her mouth to muffle her cry in pleasure as he used his tongue to push in and out of her core.

He loved the taste of her sweet juices and the soft, muffled moans that escaped her while he pleasured her with his tongue.

The blunette soon got ahold of herself, her breathing still shaky and uneven, moans slipping through, but she reached back, her hand slowly palming the front of his boxers where his erection caused a tent in the fabric.

"You're bigger than I thought…" Her voice was light, almost breathless as she realized how big he was by touch. This made him smirk and move her back by her hips.

"Mm and yer so damn tight… I can't wait any longer, Lev."

She nodded slowly. Her body carefully inching back so he could get up and take off his boxers. Her knees on the cushions while she leaned into the back of the couch, her backside pressed out towards him, creating a delightful little arch in her back.

"Fuck… ya look perfect like that." He moved closer, letting the pierced head of his cock rub against her sopping wet slit.

Her lips parting in a breathless moan. "Please, Gajeel…" She pleaded as she looked back at him.

He leaned closer and one hand moved to gently grip her jaw as he leaned into her back to kiss her. His cock slowly pressing into her, filling up her tight body.

Her body trembled from pleasure as he filled up her tight body, her hips pushing back towards him. Soon, his cock was deep inside her tight core. His hand slid away from her jaw as he pulled his lips away. The hand drifting down her chest to her breast, kneading the small, perky mound.

"Fuck, yer so perfect. So perfect, so mine." He growled lightly as he began thrusting. His hips lightly clapping against her backside as his fingers began tugging at her nipple. His other hand holding her hip firmly to pull her into his every thrust.

It started out slow, but soon her head was against the top of the back of the couch, her knuckle between her fingers as he was slamming in and out of her. Her messy curls across her back, a light sheen of sweat glistening off the minimal amount of light in the room.

"G-gaj… H-harder…" She begged, biting down on her knuckle slightly. Her legs were trembling as she was rapidly approaching a climax.

"Lev…" He growled, thrusting harder, his hips slamming into her as he roughly entered her over and over. When he felt her walls clamp down, her watched her head rip back.

"Gajeel!"

He was pulled over the edge with her, "Levy!"

Suddenly, her panting was drowned out by some light knocking.

The knocking was then pounding…

"Gajeel...!" A male voice…?

"GAJEEL REDFOX, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Eyes shot open and a snarl escaped him as he heard Laxus yelling at the front door of his apartment.

The crimson eyed male groaned at the mess on his sheets and the stiff erection. "Fucking dreams… fucking Laxus. Fuckin' everything." He growled, pulling on a pair of clean boxers, he slammed the door open.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Fucking moron, get dressed. You said you'd fuckin' help me and Lev unload her shit at her new apartment."

"Fuck..." Gajeel groaned. "Where is her new place at?" He asked.

"Dumbass, she's on the next floor, down the hall from here." Laxus snapped.

"Lax, how about you go grab us some coffee, let him wake up." The blunette peeked her head between the two men.

"Fuck, fine. Banana nut muffin too?" The blond asked his sister, the bright grin was the only answer he needed.

"Twenty minutes. Get your ass ready." Blue eyes glared at the slightly shorter male.

* * *

Levy giggled, watching Laxus storm off. "So… must have been a nice dream… Was I any good?" Levy commented lightly.

Gajeel was startled.

"The whole yelling my name, and your current erection that you're failing to hide…" She pointed out. "Oh! Laxus didn't hear you!"

He soon pressed his head into the door, pulling back to slam his head on it.

She just giggled. "Well… he said twenty minutes, but since he's going to Fairy Tail Café where Mira works, it's more like an hour... We have some time if you'd like some help with that." He sly smile and the playful glint in her eyes drew his attention away from the door.

"Fuck… please." Her words had his cock throbbing with need, wanting to feel her around him.

"You never answered me, was I any good." His arm pulled her in tight.

"Ya wanna know if a dream was good…? When 'm about to have the real thing?" He whispered.

"Mmm… good point." She hummed, moving to kiss him as he pulled her inside, the door getting slammed shut.

"I'm going to hell for this... but I'm going to at least enjoy the ride if Laxus is going to kill me anyways."

* * *

ShadowKurayami: I'm done! ON TIME, TOO! IT IS SHORT BUT I DON'T CARE!

Weee!

So I'll be working on other stories now, but School and Work come first!


End file.
